


Bulma's Tail

by MzD



Series: Tail Series [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Getting Together, Lemon, Mild Smut, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzD/pseuds/MzD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncensored version of my old fanfiction originally posted on ffnet back in 2003, then deleted and uploaded as a censored version. Lemon chapters will be marked and are skippable.</p><p>Set in the 3 year gap as Bulma is continually fighting with the Prince one remark he says sets her off. As he calls her an ugly no-tail she makes plans to shock Vegeta by making a false tail of her own. It has some surprising results.</p><p>A comic version of this fanfic is being drawn by me at this moment on Deviant art,<br/>please look for me there as Mz-D. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yamcha Caught Out

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own any dragonball z characters or anything that has any value ; ) I am not making any profit from this story.
> 
> Author's Note: This story takes place in the three year gap between the Garlic Jnr saga and the Android saga. This is my first dragonball Z story so it looks a bit rough but it has a special place in my heart. I've added and modified it slightly from the original posted.

Chapter 1

**Yamcha Caught Out***

Bulma tapped on Yamcha's door, "Yamcha I'm coming in." They had an argument last night about sex as usual. About him having higher needs than her. She had refused him again last night. She just didn't find him sexy anymore. He wasn't the dangerous desert bandit she'd fallen in love with. He was just a good friend that she 'did stuff' with. She couldn't have sex with him on that basis, not unless he got back his previous determination. He didn't need to be a bad boy again, he just needed to have more drive and less fickle.

She opened the door, holding on to her gift for him. She had made him a robot to help him train. He had complained last night, (before any real arguments), that Vegeta got so many to spar with. So the combat bot was a perfect 'make-up' present. That and an extra girlfriend effort from her and he would be fawning over her all over again. She slipped in quietly, maybe now was the time to pop that cherry of hers.

'After all I am pretty old to be a virgin. I just though I might have met my prince by now.' It wasn't to say that she hadn't done anything sexual with Yamcha just not actual intercourse. 'Okay Bulma breath you can do this, if you want to keep him you'll have to do it.'

She heard Yamcha's voice he was on the phone. 'It could be his mother', thought Bulma. She had never met the woman but she had to believe that she existed. She slowly peered past the door. Yamcha was on his bed; the phone pressed against his ear. "Uh-huh, tell me what you'd like to do." Bulma froze in shock unable to believe what she was hearing.

"That's so nasty, oh I'd do that, for sure."

Bulma glanced into his bedroom. She could see what his hand was doing under the covers. He was stroking himself in a very intimate place! Whoever he was on the phone to he was blatantly masturbating to, something he hadn't even done with Bulma!

"You would let me do that! I like your style, so easy. You're the sexiest chatline girl I've ever heard."

Bulma had seen and heard enough. The fury burned inside and some sort of demon aura broke out around her, lifting up the robot she planned her attack. Cranking the power level on the machine to its max; she started it up. She did have it set at a lower level suitable for Yamcha but not now.

"Hey Yamcha!" She threw the bot at the stunned guy. "Screw this!"

Yamcha dropped the phone but his hand was still down his pants. "...Bulma!"

She turned and ran away from him disgusted. "We are over Yamcha, I never want to see your face again!" She added letting the anger drive her. Before Bulma knew it she was out of his small flat. She heard Yamcha's yelps as the bot got down and dirty. She didn't feel sorry for him she just left. If he had to find sexual entertainment from a chatline girl then maybe he didn't love her. As she got in her air-car to fly away the apartment exploded behind her; she didn't look back.

'Imagine calling a chatline just because I never talked dirty to him. Well, some girls have class and maybe it's better this way'.

Vegeta stopped his training as he heard the explosion. Stepping out of the chamber he saw Bulma coming in for a landing. She looked mad, fuming in fact, but the devil in Vegeta made him want to say something.

"Had a little tantrum with your loser boyfriend?" He taunted.

"Not now Vegeta." She stormed past him; there was a further explosion in town. Curious Vegeta rose himself up, just to see the source. His Saiyan vision was excellent and he was able to see in perfect detail. Right where Yamcha's apartment was; (Bulma always flew in that direction, so it was a good guess on his part); smoke was hurling out of the building. Fire-fighters and Police were everywhere it was pure chaos in the city center.

Vegeta smirked, it had to be Bulma. For some reason the idiot had managed to make her explode literally. He would put training off for five minutes; get a snack; tease Bulma some more. She was the best entertainment he had found on Earth that didn't involve blowing things up. He just needed to watch the woman blow up in front of him. He went into the kitchen grabbing some ingredients for a large sandwich. Bulma was sobbing on the kitchen table. Vegeta quietly sat down beside her. Bulma bleary eye saw him looking at her while eating.

"What are you looking at." She sniffed.

"You look even uglier when you cry." He said coldly.

"Gee, I'm so sorry." Said Bulma sarcastically. "Next time I break up with my boyfriend I'll put a paperbag over my head."

"You should do it all the time." He sneered.

Bulma gave him a hard stare. One that usually killed Yamcha and made him back away.

Vegeta stared back just as hard. "I don't know why you're wasting your tears on such a loser anyway." Huffed Vegeta.

Bulma wiped the tears away from her eyes. "It's human to cry over things like this." 'Vegeta is such a jerk; wait; was that a compliment?' She thought bemused over his last comment.

"I don't find humans anything special." Said Vegeta. "They are a weak and unattractive race." He almost spat it out as he said it.

"Y-y-you really believe that." Sniffed Bulma. "About me as well?" 'Looks like it wasn't a compliment'.

Vegeta looked straight into her blue eyes that was seeming to be begging him to say something to comfort her. She seemed hurt by his last statement but he didn't want to say anything else. He knew he would say something just as cruel. His pride stopped him from being nice so he just stayed silent. This was not what he had come here to do, somehow teasing her wasn't having the same amusement as usual.

"Well?" Bulma was getting mad now unsure whether his lack of answering meant it was true or not. "Answer me you bastard; your race isn't much different than ours. We're both monkeys; just look at Goku and Chi-chi they had a kid."

Vegeta looked even grumpier with the mention of Goku but Bulma decided to go even lower. "Maybe humans are distant relatives of Saiyains, how many compatible monkey races are there?"

"My ancestors and yours are not related." 'How dare she; stupid woman!' "

It is a scientific fact that hybrids cannot be created unless there is some ancestral relation and genetic similarity." Biology wasn't Bulma's strong point but she knew her main principles. "It's simple science!"

"Is that true or are you just making it up to annoy me?" Said Vegeta his face was red with rage. Bulma had never seen him so angry; but she had to defend the human race.

"Oh it's true, I'm sure if you like I can try and find out the facts." 'Okay good one Bulma, now you're gonna have to do research about Saiyains. Well, it'll give me a chance to forget Yamcha.'

"You go do whatever you like." Said Vegeta standing up. "I have training to do; you and your race are none of my concern."

Bulma stuck out her tongue as he left. At least she'd stopped crying. It wasn't the loss of Yamcha that really had made her cry she just starting thinking about how now she was all alone; again. Arguing with Vegeta made her think how lucky she was alone.

'I could end up with that guy if I'm not too careful.' She started thinking instead. Her brain clicking, trying to piece together how she could get the information she needed. What she needed was to keep herself busy. What she needed was a project. Something like tracing the Saiyan genetic code. It would take her mind off her lack of relationship problems at least. Goku was of no use, he had completely forgotten his Saiyan past.

Vegeta was too proud and stubborn to help her with anything. 'Just looks like me on my own again.' She thought as she began packing up some essential capsules. She felt an impulsive need to just do it. Bulma headed for her small plane. She knew if she had knowledge on Saiyains she could tease Vegeta about it. There was only one place she could go, Freiza's ship. He should have a whole encyclopedia on the Saiyains. After all Freiza must have learned about the power they had to hold so much interest.

'So I'll just take his information as research; it's not like he'll be using it anytime soon.' She had meant to investigate it a while back. The amount of untapped alien resources, it made her scientific mind whirl in the possibilities. So determined with her new project Bulma left, blasting off to Freiza's crash site. None of the possible dangers dawning on her.

Vegeta watched her go, not knowing where she was going. He was finding himself drawn to arguing with the woman everyday. It was the only thing that stopped him feeling so lonely. Maybe she and her race were weak outcasts from the saiyan race. They had been expelling third class citizens like Kakarrot from thousands of years ago that had become even weaker. This only made him Vegeta angry. It reminded him of Kakarrot and his intense envy of the lower class reaching a level he could only dream of. Vegeta returned to the gravity chamber, to become stronger; to become Super Saiyain. It was something that would not be a dream for him anymore. The woman, this planet and those Androids be damned. He had his own goals to reach and he needed no more distractions.

****************


	2. Saiyan Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma investigates the ruins of Freiza's ship.

Chapter 2

Saiyan Moon

Bulma veered into the canyon where Freiza's ship lay in ruin. There had to be some computers on board to get any Saiyain history from. She had a small power indicator attached to her belt. It would sense any abnormal ki levels. So if any of Freiza's army was nearby she'd be able to detect them and get the hell out of there.

'I'm doing this for me', She told herself. 'Not Vegeta, I need to get information to knock the proud Saiyain down. Thinking his race is so great. I bet I'm right and humans and Saiyans are related.'

She forced open the door with her crowbar. Inside she quickly traced the power supply. She started the generator, lights flooded in. There was a lot of damage to the ship. It would never fly again.

She made her way to the bridge and hooked up her laptop. She quickly found the communicators. They were exactly like the one she took from Radditz. She disabled the device. There might have been a hidden tracking device and the last thing she needs is a beacon going off.

*I'm doing good so far. Lucky I was so curious and asked Goku a hundred and one questions about Freiza's ship.* Bulma like most genius's possessed a photographic memory. She had completely memorised the conversation she had with Goku. Asking him what happened after they got transferred from Namek to Earth.

She set her computer to communicate with the alien computer. *I'm glad they're windows friendly.*

Eventually she found the files she was looking for and started downloading them. Even though it was hard to read as her computer couldn't translate it all. She still had her old files from the scanner/communicator she'd scavenged off of Raditz. This was the same language and technology only a lot more complicated. She quickly scanned some of the original files.

There had been other planets as well as planet Vegeta; the ones conquered by Freiza. It was a long list of worlds that had stopped existing. They all had the same executioner's name, Vegeta. Cold reality hit her; she was reminded of the murderer that lived in her house. He hadn't killed anyone since he was reborn.

*He was only following orders.* She tried to remind herself but a cold chill still run down her spine. His past though was right in front of her. All those planets would have had families and species the universe would never see again. All wiped out because of one Emperor's will and Vegeta as his servant.

Bulma quickly completed her task. The ship was creepy and she had used up all her bravery. Shutting down the ship she ran to her plane. The names of the planet running through her mind. She made a mental note to herself to return later to harvest all the tech, if she brought a large group of workers she could gut this ship in a day.

*********

Vegeta raised himself into a handstand. At 400g one hand push ups were quite rewarding. He paused for a minute. It felt like someone had just walked over his grave. He grunted and carried on he had to get to 800 push ups and then he'll change to his other hand.

*********

Bulma arrived home, slightly out of breath at what she had done. She couldn't tell anyone though. Her Ki radar went off as it detected Vegeta. She looked at the read out he was getting stronger but it still wasn't the same as Goku. She turned it off knowing the little Saiyan would hate for her to know that.

*What if he did reach his goal as super Saiyan and defeated Goku and conquered the whole universe? Would he carry on destroying planets?*

She took a peek into the gravity chamber. Vegeta was on 304 of his one hand push ups. Bulma watched him admiring the way his muscles bunched with each strain. She only broken up with Yamcha a few hours ago; but she had stopped loving him for quite a while ago now.

Now she was checking out Vegeta, especially his butt. *He'd never find me attractive anyway. I'm just a no tail human*

Vegeta grimaced as he felt the small ki of Bulma. For some reason he had managed to sense her. Her levels were so low she should blend in with the other humans on the planet. Her Ki stood out like an insect bite interrupting his focused mind. He turned his head to the window, he could see her pale face in the window.

He smirked and squeezed his butt cheeks.

Bulma jumped back. *He knew I was watching!* She jogged back to her lab were she could analyse the data she'd downloaded from Freiza's ship. She'd find some dirt on the Saiyans and get to the truth about their genetic history. She didn't check the mirror to see how red her face had gone.

********

"Bulma honey". Mrs. Briefs appeared in the laboratory with a hot cup of tea. "You've been at that computer all afternoon; shouldn't you take a rest."

"I'm be fine mom." Bulma said as she furiously typed. Some of the text had some unknown verbs, but she had found something interesting. Her mother placed the tea down.

"You know Yamcha called this afternoon." She said almost disapprovingly but still being nice. "You never answered his call."

"Yamcha and I are over." Stated Bulma.

"That's nice dear." Mrs. Briefs smiled her usual goofy smile. "That means your free to ask that nice man Vegeta to dinner. He never eats with us."

"Probably doesn't know what a family dinner is Mom." She took a sip of her tea. Looking over the dizzy blonde was still there waiting for an answer. Bulma sighed. "Yes I'll ask him."

Mrs. Briefs scurried off, going on as usual about how if she was 10 years younger.

Bulma read on: 'The saiyan's breeding ritual is deep and very spiritual. The couple form an inescapable marriage that according to their religion it goes on after death. They call it the ^%$#, Saiyan couples have been known to psychically sense their mate in danger. If the ^%$# is not returned the rejected saiyan has been known to self explode. Most Saiyan couples fight to gain the dominant role. The tail holds a deep symbolism to the selection of a mate. A female with a long, soft and sensitive tail is treasured and can be fought over quite fiercely by other Saiyan males.'

Bulma looked at her tailless bottom.* No wonder I'm unattractive to him. It's like being flat chested.* She couldn't translate the word that was used for their marriage. It probably didn't matter she had no interest in marrying Vegeta. She had so far not found much history about their genetics but it was an interesting find about the lost culture which would still affect Vegeta.

*Maybe I should tell my Mom that'll stop her drooling, inescapable marriage, past death?* She saved the data and turned off the computer. Her eyes were starting to hurt. It was getting near dinner time , so she finished her tea and headed to the gravity capsule.

********

"VEGETA!" She knew he could hear her; but it was better to get him angry to get his attention.

The capsule opened up. "I can hear you Woman, what is it?" Vegeta had his shirt off the sweat dripping off him after his training.

Bulma stared the manly smell was quite strong and overpowering. "Um... my Mom wants you to join us for dinner."

"I am not one of your pet cats I will eat when I like." He snarled.

*Yeah right Vegeta my pet* "If you must know us humans like to eat as a group. I just thought maybe you'd like to have a hot meal with my family; instead of getting the cold leftovers."

Vegeta thought for a second, his stomach won. "..sigh...I will join you after I have had a shower. It better be a large helping I get."

"Oh you bet, it is my Mom that's cooking". Bulma turned away thankful that he was taking a shower and she didn't have to fight him into it.

"Just so long as none of you no tail monkeys try to make conversation." He shouted to her as she walked away.

Bulma turned and yelled back. "As if Vegeta, and just took at your own butt it's just as tail-less."

"Did you get a good enough look earlier. I'll give you another."

With that Vegeta turned and flashed Bulma his ass, slapping it. He laughed as her face turned crimson with embarrassment. Bulma's eyes bulged out as she saw a clear view of the smooth ass and she turned away closing her eyes. Her face turning a deep red from embarrassment.

*I'll get you for that one you pig!* Bulma thought as she ran half in shock and the other in pure rage.

******************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes I know it's incredibly OOC for Vegeta to flash Bulma, but what if that was just another Saiyan way of showing you like someone. It's a very monkey thing to do, so maybe. It's a weak excuse I know but I found it funny.
> 
> _>


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma needs to surprise Vegeta to get revenge for that final flash he gave her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball Z or make any profit from this story.

Chapter 3  
Surprise! 

The dinner with Vegeta and her family had Bulma a little anxious, but nothing spectacular happened. Vegeta was half civilised, even if he was eating like it was his last meal. Bulma just kept getting images of his naked buttocks; taunting her. She was too embarrassed to even fight with him; she was unable to even speak to him. She didn't know how to react to it. She kept her eyes fixed on her meal. Vegeta though was glaring at Bulma waiting for her to say something. She didn't though and kept her head down, much to his amusement. For Vegeta his smug face made Bulma really rage but she couldn't find anyway to speak up without feeling her face heat up. Her mother was oblivious and continued on her own conversation with the odd answer of agreement from her father.

That night Bulma came up with a plan to get Vegeta back for earlier. She knew it was stupid and childish, but it just stopped her thinking for five minutes about her life. She constructed the blue prints of her mechanical master piece. It took her most of the night but as she lay down on her bed exhausted she knew it would really kill him. 'I'll show you Vegeta. It'll leave you speechless.' She thought as she fell asleep. 

********* 

Two days later she had completed it. She had stayed in her laboratory during that time. The only human contact she made was from the visits from her parents. The odd supply man and even a pizza delivery man. She hadn't slept much but she knew it was all worth. Just for the look on Vegeta's face when it was completed. It would be perfect revenge. 

Vegeta hadn't asked about her but he was curious. 'What the fuck is that woman doing?' He stood outside the lab watching the movement through the windows. She hadn't yelled at him in two days. He wouldn't say he was lonely but his main entertainment at the home had been missing. He had been training just as hard. He had overloaded the Gravity Chamber and still she didn't come out to scream. 'Maybe showing my ass at her was the best thing I did?'

He spotted her running towards her room carrying a package. 'A-ha simple it's revenge, she's made something she thinks can defeat me, the Prince of Saiyans.' He decided not to wait but to confront her head on. 

************ 

Bulma knew she had been spotted; she had to hurry. Unwrapping her gizmo she looked quite proud. Her very own tail, it was a green-blue colour just the same as her hair. It had taken her a lot of courage to trim her perm and use her the off cuts to make the coating. 

The machine she used came from the Organelles company, they made fully working cyborg limbs with organic flesh. She programmed all the anatomy information on Saiyans; put in raw ingredients including her hair. Then it had worked away and she spent twenty-four hours making sure it was doing everything according to plan. The electric nerve endings worked the same as a false leg, giving her full movement control. 

It was only temporary, the tail could be taken off whenever she wanted to look human again. She activated the attaching device; stripping her pants off exposing her butt. She put some iodine on the area to clean the area. Then the teeth of the attachment sank into her tail bone. 

*Ow, shit that really hurts.* It took a minute to link up the nerve endings, it was painful as it ripped into her skin. Tears poured down her cheeks. *I could have made it less painful* 

She grabbed her dressing gown as she heard footsteps. They weren't her mothers or her fathers so it had to be Vegeta. The tail started convulsing as it did a system check. 

'No, not now wait.' It was still flicking back and forth. She tried to clear her mind. 'It'll only last a minute then it's mine to control.' 

"Woman, what have you been up to?" It was Vegeta. 

"None of your business Vegeta!" She shouted back. *Oh I'm not ready yet!* 

"I'm not leaving till you tell me." He sounded pissed off. 

"Well let me get dressed first, I was going to have a shower." 'Maybe he'll let me have my shower first.' 

"Put on a towel, you'll show me nothing I haven't seen before." The tail was now rising and falling seeing how high it could go. Then it stopped and Bulma had a strange fifth limb feeling. She could feel her tail; she moved it about. 

"Woman I am not outside for my health I will break down the door." He was really pissed off now. Bulma composed herself and tried to get her tail to stay still though she was finding it harder than she thought it could be and it kept twitching. She opened the door to the angry saiyan. 

"Yes Vegeta, can I help you?" Vegeta did a quick scan of the room. He could see the opened package on the table that she had been carrying, it was now empty. Bulma stood in front of him blocking most of his view. 

"I am just curious to see what you've been making in that little laboratory of yours." 

"Nothing that would interest you." Bulma tried her best to keep her mind calm. She had to think still thoughts but the saiyan just got her so mad. She flicked her tail subconsciously. 

Vegeta saw the movement, but he just assumed it was her revenge. He ignited a small Ki ball behind his back. It could be a robot made by Bulma to attack him. 

"What are you staring at Vegeta." Demanded Bulma. 

"I thought I saw a snake." He said quietly, with a slight smile. 

"A SNAKE!" Bulma screamed; Vegeta flicked the small ball at the movement. 

Bulma shrieked like it had been her he'd burned. "GET OUT!!!!!" She yelled pushing him out of the door. 

Vegeta had to his sensitive hearing couldn't cope with her shrill voice. He backed away his ears ringing with the shrieks. Objects hurled past his head as the angry woman demanded he leave and slammed the door in his face. He retreated to his room unsure about what had happened. 

Bulma turned and looked at her tail. Pain was running all the way up her spine. The attachments were seared by his ki ball. Bulma tried pressing the release button but it was completely jammed. She was now permanently attached to the appendage. She slumped in bed depressed; she'd have to get it surgically removed. 

She cried herself to sleep, thinking how silly she was. It was all for a practical joke that wasn't so practical anymore. The pain in her rear was unbearable and she hardly got any sleep. She stayed awake trying to find a reason why she had done it and she kept drawing up a big blank. It had seemed like such an easy trick at the time.

************* 

In the morning Vegeta attended breakfast to see if Bulma would appear. Normally it would just be food to go but today he sat down and waited. She looked uncomfortable as she arrived sitting down on the hard kitchen chair. 

She glared at him as if he was the most evil thing in the universe. "I thought you'd be training by now." She hissed. 

"You smell different." He said looking sideways at her. 

"If I smell then maybe it's burned skin where your stupid Ki ball hit me!" Bulma's new tail felt pain and it was still a little sore. 

"I thought you had a snake in your room. I can't help it that you moved and got in the way." Vegeta shrugged. 

Bulma got up and left, not even replying. She had lost her appetite with Vegeta looking at her; he just made her feel sick. 

'What is wrong with that woman. She hardly even fought with me, maybe she's accepted I'm better than her.' Vegeta smiled for a second at these thoughts but he soon decided it wasn't that. He could sense the dark cloud of depression that hung over her. 

He walked into the sitting room where Bulma had curled up to watch television. "Don't you have training to do?" She said as she heard him enter. 

"I was just coming to see what you humans do here." He said, looking at the glowing screen. 

"We watch television, I'm in no mood to explain these things just now." Bulma covered her legs up; she was just wanting to stretch out and watch the morning soaps. 

"Ugh, what are those two doing." Vegeta said in disgust as he saw two soap characters lock lips. 

"It's what humans do when they love each other; or want sex. It's called kissing." Bulma looked at him as if he was an alien, remembered he was and looked back. 

Vegeta sat down on the couch; Bulma shifted slightly feeling her temper rise. "It was an accident." Vegeta said solemnly, that was his apology, his pride stopped him from saying the 's' actual word. 

"It was an accident Vegeta and it isn't bothering me." Bulma said. 

"Then what is bothering you Woman, I'm not sitting here watching this because I like it." 

"Just everything, I was planning on playing a joke on you and it's all gone wrong." She confessed. 

"You can't outwit the prince of saiyans." He proudly asserted. 

"I can outwit you Vegeta, you don't even know what I've done." Said Bulma smugly. 

"It's a weapon made to blow up in my face." 

"Cold Vegeta, absolutely freezing." Bulma smiled, this could be fun. 

"A device made to electrocute me." 

"Heh....no." 

'Actually I should have made that.' Thought Bulma. 

"Damn it just tell me, I don't like games!" Vegeta's fists clenched. 

"Fine I did this!" With that she stood up her robe being put to the side; her tail popped out. Vegeta's eyes were wide and he was speechless; Bulma's tail flicking in front of his face.

"I made myself a tail." 

***********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow cliff-hanger!!!
> 
> Note: It is highly not recommended to copy what Bulma did in this chapter!


	4. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma finds a chance to make her moves on Vegeta. His reaction was not what she was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z

Chapter 4

Seduction

Vegeta had been quiet for a whole minute. "Well aren't you going to tell me what an idiot I am?" Demanded Bulma, uneasy with the silence. Vegeta just stared at her beautiful sea blue tail. He didn't think it could be possible to recreate. Apart from the colour it looked like a Saiyan tail. He wanted to touch it in his fingers, smell it. Bulma's beauty was too overwhelming. He could feel himself getting hard with the desire. He thought she was pretty before; but now she was a goddess. 

He averted his eyes and tried to concentrate on controlling the lust that was welling up inside him. "Is this how you're proving Saiyans and humans are related?" He huffed keeping his eyes to the ground. 

"No, I haven't quite got to that part yet." Said Bulma remembering her previous claim. "I got distracted by making a tail instead of comparing the DNA to human's." 

"Why did you make this... thing?" asked Vegeta through gritted teeth. 'I will not find her attractive, the tail is not real.'

Bulma giggled nervously. "It's a really stupid reason, I just wanted you stunned into silence. It worked, for a whole minute." She let her tail move slowly towards him. He wasn't looking at her and she thought he was being rude; disgusted with her. Vegeta was about to ask another question when he felt it. Her tail snaked round his wrist. It was so smooth and soft. He touched the tip; if it was a real Saiyan tail that would give sexual pleasure. 

At his touch Bulma felt the strangest tingling it rose up her tail and spine. It was quite pleasant and it actually turned her on. She moaned a little and drew slightly closer to him. Vegeta wondered if she was bluffing. He continued a little more, doing a teasing movement. Bulma was taken away with the emotions that he was creating. He grumbled softly; Vegeta enjoyed the soft feeling of the tail. If she was a real Saiyan this would have been a small mating ritual, though Vegeta knew it would be impossible. But all of Bulma's reactions were giving him some deep satisfaction as if it were real and he kept touching. 

Bulma's body though knew he was making a move on her; well she could do the same. He was making her feel all warm and fuzzy, she wanted to show him how nice she was feeling. She could feel her own body giving in and she leaned in and gave Vegeta a gentle kiss on the lips. He backed away, 

"What are you doing?" He looked scared now. The spell was broken and he got out of her grasp and flew out the door in a moment of seconds. 

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted after him but he was far gone. She felt completely alone, she shouldn't have kissed him. She should have just enjoyed him touching her. Her heartbeat was pounding, 'Why did I kiss him?' The soap programme had a couple kissing on the screen. Bulma switched it off, not caring about other peoples problems. She had too many of her own. 'I'll call the doctors this tail is coming off!'

*********** 

Deep in the barren mountains around West City Vegeta pummeled his fists into another rock face. His hands were bleeding. He didn't care, the pain helped him forget. He had to forget that woman, she had invaded his personal space. She had kissed him, he had wanted to kiss her back but his pride stopped him. It wasn't the Saiyan thing to do. To kiss someone it was a weak human custom not his. 

He smirked, 'The tail was pretty good, it must have turned her on. No, it was false, no Saiyan has a blue tail.' 

Vegeta growled at himself, getting distracted again. He hit the mountain again. Part of it crumpled down. Jumping clear he blasted any dangerous rocks. He didn't need distractions, he needed to get stronger. 

*************** 

Bulma tried to breath. Thunder boomed out from the mountains, there must be a storm coming. She was sitting in the waiting room of her doctors. Her tail hidden under the long skirt strapped down. It was itchy and uncomfortable, she wanted to set it free. She knew if she did everyone would stare. That would really knock her self-confidence. 

"Miss Briefs?" Came a familiar voice, Dr Chan had been her family doctor since she was born. She got up trying to hid her fear. She had told her parents before she left as practice. Her mother had just giggled and her father just curious. She said it had been an accident they believed her. That was it no screaming or 'what were you thinking'; just 'oh well these things happen.' Parents were suppose to be protective not so passive they're horizontal. It was times like these that she missed having normal parents and thought her folks were just too easy-going. She knew they wouldn't even chastise her for kissing Vegeta, anyone else would. She was regretting it herself and she pushed the thoughts of those surprisingly soft lips to the back of her mind and went on to get her consultation on her tail.

**************** 

Vegeta screamed hard. His lungs almost being ripped apart. 'I do not want that woman. It is pure lust.' His Ki flared and he took off. He smashed through a rock. *Pure lust* He thought again. *Everything I've wanted I've got. I want to ravage that woman why don't I?* 

He stopped mid air. He could just take her, get all his lust out. It might even stop her from annoying him so much. He flew back to Capsule Corps determined he would have Bulma. He landed and started to look for her. She wasn't around. He stretched out his mind trying to find her annoying Ki. 

He felt it and flew towards, her Ki was flickering as if she was in torment. * Well once I'm through with her she'll have more to think about. * 

She was sitting on a park bench. He landed beside her and sat down. She was crying, sobbing into a tissue. It was such a public display of emotions. "Why are you so weak woman?" He snarled. 

Bulma looked up a little surprised he was there. "I...I.. was just at the doctors, there's nothing they can do." She forced the words out. Her throat hurt from the crying. "The tail's permanent." 

"They don't want to do it you mean." 

"No, if they cut it off it would sever the lower spinal column leaving me crippled from the waist down." Bulma cried some more; her emotions taking over. She leaned into Vegeta. 

Vegeta sighed, he could have taken her but she was too weak. She wouldn't even struggle. He picked her up, she just sunk deeper into her chest. She would hold no challenge at all, he flew her back not saying anything. As he lay her down on her bed. She was still holding on to him. 

"Let go of me woman, I've training to do." Her blue eyes were sad; but there was a glitter of something. 

"Thank you." As she said this she kissed him squarely on the lips. Vegeta kissed back his time; his pride forgotten. For a moment the room spun and all he could feel was her lips. His hands started to explore, Bulma didn't object. Her hands running over his hair. Then her tongue invaded his mouth. He moved up her skirt, her tail had been strapped down. He broke it free. Bulma giggled, there was much mischief she could do with it. 

"What's so funny." Asked Vegeta. 

"Maybe a girl giggles when she's having fun." Vegeta stopped handling her and sat up. 

"So it's just fun you want.?" 'I should leave, she's too weak.. I would break her; why does it matter?' His thoughts were broken. The minx had wormed her tail around his waist. She was toying with top top of his training shorts. 

She giggled again as she noticed him looking at her. He was getting quite hard and he knew she could tell. Her tail flicked across his bulge. His pride rose up again. She was seducing him; it was she who made the first move not him. His pride

"A saiyan does not get seduced by the woman." He stated bluntly. 

Bulma's eyes sparkled; a challenge. "Would that hurt your pride Vegeta. To be seduced by the weaker sex." 

Vegeta grunted; her tail was still moving around his body. He found it hard to concentrate. 

He struggled free from her tail. "Woman, I will be the one that does the seducing." He moved to the far end of the bed. Bulma pouted . 

"Oh Vegeta, you always spoil the mood." Her arms crossed,she wrapped her tail subconsciously round her waist. Bulma got out of bed and left the room; her head held high. 

Vegeta was shocked for a moment he swore she looked more Saiyan than human. He shook his head it was just the tail that did it. She was still a weak human. Vegeta knew he had to seduce her now. His pride was screaming at him. She had made the first move, well next time it would be him. He smirked and flew out the window; he had a plan. 

************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, we'll continue on next and see what Vegeta's wonderful plan is.


	5. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta gives Bulma a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.
> 
> Warning, a bit of bad language in this chapter.

Chapter 5

Presents

Bulma sat down in her lab. Her cheeks were flushed from the emotions that Vegeta had surfaced. She wanted the Saiyan prince, she realised it now. It had been so obvious all the arguments the heated debates. The screaming of how much they hate each other. Hate is a powerful word, if you despise someone you don't bother with them. You ignore them leave them alone because you don't care. Hate though is so strong that it can easily be turned to love. She had kissed him out of her impulses and her body seemed to understand her feelings a lot more than her head did.

'Love? Do I love Vegeta? He wouldn't know what love is he didn't even know what a kiss was.' Bulma blushed as she remembered how he had kissed her back. He was a fast learner, he was a lot better than Yamcha. He always had sloppy wet kisses, hungry for her; but Vegeta was soft and warm and....... Bulma tried to shake herself awake, she could feel the wetness in her pants. She never felt like this with Yamcha, that was one of the reasons she was glad she had broken it off with him. He was her friend, there was no passion with him. Not anymore, there had been at the start, very fun flirty teenage love. Now it seemed so stale and just a routine.

'I read too many romance novels.' Bulma looked around her laboratory, the computer had finished its DNA analysis. She had put in Saiyan blood and human blood and asked the computer to do a comparison. The full process of breaking down the blood and compiling the charts took a few days. It had been running away in the background as she had her little fun with the data she did have and making the tail that was now her curse. 

'Okay lets see what the differences are.' She looked at the results slightly baffled. It was 99.9% genetically identical. Only six strands of DNA were different but the chromosome count was the same. The genes that didn't exist in the human structure there was a dormant gene were the Saiyan strand was. It also meant that a hybrid between human and Saiyan would be 99% certain to be non-sterile. Children like Gohan would be able to have kids. Though she wasn't sure unless she brought it up with Chi-Chi and she felt sure Gohan would probably be as bad as her father with needles. It wasn't worth worrying about till he was married and older at least.

'What the hell, so we are closely related?' Bulma wasn't sure if she liked this idea. It brought up more questions than answers like how a species so far apart by space could have such a similar genetic code. She pushed the papers aside into a drawer. She'd hide it for now it didn't matter. It just made her think of Vegeta and his reaction. 'I'll work on my attack droids that I was building for.... Vegeta.' She sighed looking around; most of her projects were for Vegeta. ' I'll get my clothes modified.'

The tail was tickling her legs she just wanted clothes that fitted and looked good. There Was only so long Bulma could stand the loose fitting gypsy skirts. They were not her style at all. Bulma popped out her air bike from it's capsule and soared off to the mall. What she needed now was shopping rather than science.

Vegeta watched her go. He had skulked in the bushes waiting for her. It was his chance, he knew her vanity would call her away to the shops. All her outfits needed to be modified since she now had a permanent tail. He smirked, time to put 'seduce that woman' into operation.

***************

Bulma rushed home, slightly upset by the people at the mall. She had gone into a tailors to get her outfits adjusted. She just explained it was a new fashion in Paris, they almost bought it. She knew they sniggered at her when she admired her Gucci suit with fitted back for her tail. She didn't care, she liked her new tail. It just felt good riding her bike while her tail flew free in the wind. It had felt even nicer as she stroked Vegeta's bulge. When Vegeta had touched ever so softly against.........

"HEY WATCH IT!!" Bulma snapped out of her daydream as she nearly collided with another airbike. "JERK!" She slid the bike into overdrive and landed on the Capsule Compound.

"Hey Mom, Dad I'm hoome!" She ran into the kitchen a note was on the table.

** Hey Bulma hon, 

Your father and I are off to the Opera tonight. I didn't make any food you'll have to cook for yourself. I'm sure you could handle it, make sure there's enough to even feed that nice Mr Vegeta. Behave yourself with him I know I wouldn't...oh but I'm married. 

We'll be back late Mom xx **

Bulma dumped her packages down. She had a feeling in her stomach that her mother had planned this. She was always harping about marriage and Vegeta, making major hints. She didn't know that marriage to a saiyan was permanent. There was no divorce it was for life and beyond. She knew now why she had went to Freiza's ship. She wanted to know Saiyan traditions so she could have fun with Vegeta. She wasn't ready for commitment, not yet. 

"Woman." Growled a voice from behind her. 

"Vegeta?" She turned to see his squint smile. 'He's been planning something I know it.' 

"Did you get yourself some nice outfits?" 

"How did you know?" Bulma huffed 

"You're obsessed with your looks I'd thought you would like attire that looked good with your new accessory." His smirk widened as his eyes dropped to the bags lying across the floor. "Plus the large amount of clothing brand bags give it away. Are you going to model for me?" 

Bulma picked up a bag containing her sexy evening dress; guarding it from him. Vegeta was definitely trying to make some moves. "I thought a great Saiyan prince didn't occupy his busy training schedule with such flippant things." 

"I could adjust my schedule if you liked. I bet I could fit you in." His eyes were half closed as he said that. 

'Vegeta IS trying to make a move.' Thought Bulma. "Where did you pick that line up from?" Sneered Bulma, she did like the way he was speaking but she was going down with a fight. 

"What line?" This confused Vegeta and his face returned to it's normal scowl. 

"You are trying out chat-up lines on me? They aren't too bad but not very original." Bulma smiled as she saw the fury in his eyes. 

"Why would I want to chat-up a low class human like yourself. Maybe I wanted to get back at you for the attempt at seduction. Show you what a real warrior elite can do." 

"I thought I did pretty well. You would have crumbled if your macho Saiyan pride hadn't got in the way." 

"Don't criticise my pride woman." Vegeta snarled this. 

"I can criticise whatever I like. You're not my prince." Bulma turned away, picking up her bags. There was one she couldn't manage but then she remembered. She looped the blue tail round the handle and sauntered off to her room. Vegeta gaped as she saw her strut away. He thought a few nice words would work but she was obviously more intelligent to fall for that. 

'Mmmm might have to try the hands on approach. She'll find my surprise soon enough.' 

Bulma stomped into her room, she had to get away. 'I would have jumped him. I know it, I was ready to pounce. I can't make the first move his damn pride is too big. I'll play hard to get.' Bulma looked around the bedroom there was a large boar lying on the floor. 

"WHAT THE FUCK! VEGETA!!!!!" 

It had been freshly killed and was presented in such a way that it looked asleep. There was no smell, no blood but it was disgusting. It was like the dead birds that her Dad's cats always gave to him. Then it clicked it was a present for her. Vegeta walked into her bedroom. 

"I caught it for you while you were away. It put up a brave fight but it could not best someone as strong as I." He stood proud in the doorway that smirk still on his face. 

'Just like a cat, no shame it's in their nature. I can't get mad at him for it but...' 

"Couldn't you have it outside or in the kitchen, why my room?" Bulma was angry but she was fighting the urge to rip his pointy tufts from his head. 

"Then it would have been for your family, this is for you and this bedroom is your only personal room." 

"Okay, great gift, thank you. NOW GET IT DOWNSTAIRS AND WE'LL BARBECUE IT." Bulma pushed all her rage into that line and it worked. Vegeta lifted the carcass over his shoulder and walked off. He had that smirk on his face like he'd won. She changed into her tracksuit wrapping her tail around her waist it looked like a furry belt. 

"Servebot 15 come to my room and clean some stains from my carpet." The beeping confirmed it had understood. She went downstairs, she knew it might get bloody hence the tracksuit. Bulma was a bit squeamish and she wasn't looking forward to the cutting of the pig. As she went into the garden she was relieved it had already been half done. She started up her gas barbecue, it looked like meat now and not a living creature. She could never be a vegetarian she liked meat too much.

"Okay Vegeta why did you give me a pig?" She thought she'd break the silence his macho hunter look was getting too sexy. 

"I was making the first move." Vegeta smiled at her. 

She was too shocked to speak, Bulma stepped back. She was about to ask 'first move of what?' When the doorbell rang. Bulma ran away making her excuses half glad but not at the same time. She hoped he hadn't started any mating gusto had had seemed too much like a ritual. She wanted to ask him if he was trying to court her. If she ended married to Vegeta he wouldn't love her. He didn't know what love was. She opened the gates herself anxious for a distraction. 

It was Yamcha, with an apologetic look on his face and a nice bouquet of flowers held up presented to her.

"What did I do babe you haven't returned my calls." He said with all honesty. 

He hadn't realised what had happened at his apartment that time she'd caught him. Bulma knew she'd have to tell him. He hadn't heard her declaration of independence when she'd left. Either that or he had chosen not to take her seriously. 

"I don't date idiots that need to call up other girls to get himself off!" Bulma dug into her anger, that was still a bit raw from seeing Vegeta making a mess of her bedroom.

"What? That's not cheating!" Yamcha snapped back. "What about you ogling that killer Saiyan Prince while I'm not here!"

"Hey! I always look but don't touch! I don't make moves!" Bulma felt that at the time she was dating but she could feel the flush on her face as she boldly lied to her ex. If their break-up wasn't official she really had done more than him!

"Oh so you admit it then!?"

"SURE, why not?" Bulma snapped. "I like the tight shorts and sweaty body of someone training to make a difference and to fight a threat, unlike you!"

"I have been training, it's just you never come to visit me anymore, you're too busy with Vegeta!"

"Just like you're too busy with your call girls!"

"They're phone sex girls, not call girls!" Yamcha snapped back.

"It doesn't matter..." Bulma sighed, her anger loosing momentum. "I...I don't want to go out with you anymore. I don't love you enough. I honestly haven't given you much thought since last week." 

Yamcha looked shocked but not totally surprised. He sighed, glad she told him. So what he feared was really true.

"We can still be friends." Bulma knew it was an old line but it was true. It came down like a lead weight though and knocked everything from

Yamcha opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. All he had was his bitter accusations about Vegeta but she obviously didn't see him that way now.

A tear fell from Bulma's eye she had really hurt him. "It's not you it's me, I want more fire in a relationship, I just feel like we're friends nothing more." Another old line but she had to do it. Yamcha turned away. He'd heard enough, it was like some drama on TV but this time it was really happening to him. He dropped his bunch of flowers to the ground and made himself look up to the woman he still loved.

"I'll see you Bulma, it might take a while till we're friends again." He walked away, trying to keep what dignity he had left and flew up in the sky. Bulma closed the gates, more tears in her eyes. Partly from anger and sorrow. She was hurt at what he said but still sad about what she had said to him so bluntly.

"Oh Yamcha, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"So you did it finally." Said a gruff voice behind her.

"He didn't realise we'd broken up. I thought blowing up his apartment would be a big hint." She sniffed, not wanting Vegeta to see her weak again.

Vegeta chucked. "You are not easy to understand Woman."

"Well neither are you pig killer." She walked back to the barbecue. Vegeta walked behind, glad she had completely severed the ties of that weak idiot. He was free to make the next move.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Oh poor Yamcha but then more Vegeta! Thought I better tie up that loose end.


	6. Barbecue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when given a pig? Have a BBQ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ! 
> 
> Authors Note: Wow thanks for the reviews. (currently on ffnet etc...) I didn't think anyone else would find it funny. I have a strange sense of humor. Oh and yeah I do like my cliffhangers. What can I say, I am evil. ^_~

Chapter 6

Barbecue

With the pig slowly cooking Bulma eyed Vegeta suspiciously. She was sure he was going to try something. She wanted him too but then she remembered how they would be together forever. 'Maybe we could have an affair, a little fling, maybe that's all he wants too.' She wagged her tail irritated with his silence. Her tail, why had she done it? 

She thought it was for revenge but..... 'I think I might have wanted to look attractive to Vegeta....oh Gods.' Bulma glanced at Vegeta. He always called her ugly no tail or some sort of insult. Now he was making moves on her. It had to be the tail. If she didn't have it she wouldn't be here. She sighed deeply. 'I'm so pathetic.'

Vegeta glared at her. "Why are you so quiet. Normally you would be talking constantly giving me a headache." 

Bulma gave him a thin smile. "I might be thinking about us." 

Vegeta scowled and went back to cutting up the pig. "There is no us." He said coldly. 

"Then why the advances Vegeta?" She tried looking directly at him. 

He didn't turn his head. He just stood there arms crossed in a grumpy pose. "Perhaps I am getting my pride restore by making this offering. There will be no more from it, I am a Saiyan prince. I will die alone as there is no worthy mate." 

"Oh I'm worth two of you. Arrogant bastard, if these are your advances you will die alone." Bulma stomped over to him her tail held high her eyes blazing blue fire. "Your pride is going to get you in trouble, jerk." She pointed her finger at him. He was the cause of her anger, her lust, her happiness. She was a usual merry-go-round of emotions but lately because of him she was almost dizzy from it all.

Vegeta snarled back. "You dare insult my pride. You should have more pride in yourself. Look at your clothes, it irritating you wear such frumpy garments. You could look. . ." He stopped he had almost told her; she was irritating, annoying and beautiful. 

"What is it Vegeta? I could look ... what?" 

He was staring directly at her now. His dark pools hiding his emotions too well. "You could look nice if you tried." He said finally. Beautiful had been on his lips. His pride refused to let him say it. 

Bulma squealed, Vegeta winced as his ears hurt. "Oh my gosh! I think that was a complement!" Bulma was wide eyed with surprise. 

"Don't take it too seriously. You look extraordinarily ugly in that outfit." He snarled, trying to keep his bad man image. 

"But you'd like me to wear something better than my tracksuit?" Bulma was smiling, she knew what she'd heard. 

Vegeta smirked. "How about that dress you tried to hide from me." 

Bulma stepped back, did he have x-ray vision? "All right fine, watch the food, don't let it burn." She dropped her tongs into his hands. 

"It would burn anyway with you cooking." He watched her walk towards the compound making a hand gesture at him. Did he really want Bulma or was it her tail? Vegeta wasn't sure, he hoped he could understand. He wasn't sure why he'd told her she could look nice. It felt right; to say that. He poked at the meat for a few minutes. Feeling his patience being tested he growled. 

The barbecue cooking was incredibly similar to the camp fire roasts he made himself so he found it tedious but easy to do. In fact he was sure he could cook it better than Bulma as he added more fuel to the fire to increase the heat. He was at it for at least 20 minutes and he was feeling the impatience set in as he finally felt the small ki of Bulma approaching.

He inhaled suddenly as he saw her approaching. He was knocked out of his thoughts by her beauty. She was wearing a deep red ankle length dress. She smiled coyly seeing his amazement in his face. "Hi Vegeta, now be a male and look after the barbecue." Bulma sat down on the bench. 

"What?" He yelled stabbing the knife back into the boar. 

"Well you don't think I'm going to get this new dress dirty do you. Just you cook the meat, I'll watch." Vegeta muttered as he went to the flaming meat not sure what she was talking about. "The men of this planet like to do the barbecue. Do you want the apron?" Bulma explained as she pulled out a 'Give the chief a kiss' apron. 

Vegeta glowered at her, but Bulma began laughing. She had Vegeta wearing a bikini apron stuck in her head. She would have given her fortune to have one of those aprons right now. Vegeta didn't take the apron but turned to the meat. He wanted it raw but the last time he'd eaten a kill she had screamed at him. He wanted to give his ear drums a rest for now. He kept his eyes on it not wanting to look at her. The smoke was starting to make them water. 

"Are you okay Vegeta." Bulma asked from her seat. 

"Fine, I don't cook meat usually, the smoke is making my eyes water." 

Bulma snorted. "The last time you caught something. You ate it raw; it took all day to get the blood stains out of the kitchen." 

Vegeta smirked. "I remember your face. It was all scrunched up and ugly. At least this time you didn't make too much fuss." 

"I figured it was a present." 'Okay change of subject.' "What do Saiyans do for fun?" 

"They kill things." 

Bulma didn't seem surprised. "Isn't that what they did every day anyway? Don't they have a day off?" 

"No." 

"Well so much for the 99.9%" Scoffed Bulma. 

"What do you mean?" Vegeta hadn't been told of her experiment with the blood. 

"Oh I found out we have a common ancestor. Saiyand and humans are related, whatever differences were only slight. Saiyans have more active DNA than the humans, it came down to a 99.9% similarity genetically." 

"We are related?" Vegeta was struck with a thought. He didn't think it was possible they were related. It did however give him an idea involving Bulma. "We share a common ancestor, but it doesn't make sense. We're from different planets. There's more questions now than answers. I wish I never did this all now." Bulma explained further. "I mean who came first the Saiyan or the human? Which planet did we originate from? It's just so annoying because I know I won't find the answers." 

"Seeing as my planet is destroyed." Vegeta said. 

She nodded as she sat stroking her tail absently, part of her didn't want it anymore. It just reminded her how she couldn't really have Vegeta. *I want to wish it all away.* 

"OH!" The thought hit her. "I'm such an idiot." 

"Yes you are." Vegeta agreed, well she walked into that one. 

"Shut up! The dragonballs I should have thought of this. I can wish this tail away." She grinned at herself. 

"They can't turn back time can they?" Vegeta would use them if they could. 

"I don't think so; but they can take my tail away without severing my spinal column." Bulma did a little dance, excited that she'd be returned to her human form. 

Vegeta stayed silent. He had a few nice things he'd like to do with that tail. 

"Come on Vegeta dance." Bulma grabbed his hands and danced around him. He was ridged and never moved. This made Bulma laugh and moved some more. 

"Stop it." Vegeta grimaced. "The food is ready." He really didn't like these emotional outbursts. He was still digesting the facts she had given her. Common ancestor? She was right there was more questions now than answers. She piled some meat onto her plate. She ran back to the kitchen for some salad. 

'Humans are too weird to be related to Saiyans. They eat leaves, that's not normal.' Vegeta thought as he saw what she'd put on her plate. 

As they sat down to eat, Bulma's parents returned. "Oh hi guys you're home early." Bulma waved to them. 

Mrs Briefs came scurrying across. "You're father fell asleep, we had to leave. He is such a loud snorer." She nudged Bulma with her elbow and whispered. "I was hoping to leave you two alone for longer but maybe next time." 

Bulma 'shushed' her mother.She knew Vegeta would have heard the unsubtle whisper. She decided to change the subject. "Here Mom have some boar, it's been freshly caught by Vegeta." 

"Oh Mr Vegeta you have so many talents." Mrs Briefs grabbed a plate and a steak. Vegeta took his meal and sat on the edge of the table. He was trying to distance himself from the insane blonde woman. 

Dr. Briefs came over as well the smell of food. "So Bulma what did the doctors say?" 

"Oh... there's nothing they can do, but I have a plan. The dragonballs I can simply wish the tail away." 

Dr. and Mrs. Briefs laughed. "We wondered when you would think of that." Dr Briefs grabbed a large rib. "Any barbecue sauce?" 

Bulma felt a little mad at her parents so she tossed the sauce over. Tomorrow she would wish the extra appendage away and she would look human again. Then she'd find out if Vegeta really liked her. She would have to hit him with the ultimatum or something to really find out the truth.

000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: My weak science about the genetics of hybrids comes into play here. As there can be hybrids that are not sterile (cannot have babies basically) and we all know that in the timeline humans and Saiyan have babies and many generations after that, no matter how much we deny GT. To be honest I don't think Akira Toriyama knew much about genetics or cared about it fitting into his story, but for me I felt it was important and sort of lead to this story being made.


	7. The Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Vegeta make a little agreement before their quest begins.

Chapter 7

An Agreement.

It was morning and the occupants of Capsule Corps woke up to the sun shining brightly. For Bulma she got up early to get ready for her new quest. Excited she started preparing without even eating breakfast. She needed to check all her camping equipment and look out the dragon radar. 

Vegeta was training. He didn't want to think of the woman. He wanting to get back to his true goals. He wanted to beat Kakarrot and become Super Saiyan. He didn't need these distractions. He had made his offer to her and now he was feeling like he should pretend like it never happened. It was a weakness, but it was still eating away at him as he continued with his tough regime. 

Mrs Briefs was busy in the kitchen. "Well Teddi things seem to be going smoothly." She was talking to her husband but he just grumbled something. He wasn't listening, too content in the pages of his newspaper. Mrs Briefs continued anyway.

"I had hoped that those two would have moved things along. I do want to be a grandmother, I'll be the best looking grannie." She giggled to herself.

Dr. Briefs sighed and looked sternly at his wife. "Bunny is that why I had to endure that ballet?"

"We had to leave the two love birds alone or I'll never be a grandmother."

"I will not." Dr Briefs said coldly. "Any business meeting abroad or any more unexpected theater trips. I won't go, it's just silly. Why do I have to leave my lab to make time for their dates?"

Mrs Briefs giggled. "You sound like my father when he was against you." Dr Briefs grumbled something and left for his lab. Mrs Briefs carried on preparing more food.

\--------------------------------

Bulma came bounding into the kitchen. Her backpack filled with capsules and most importantly her radar.

"Oh you're leaving for the dragonballs today?" Asked her Mom.

"Yup. I have everything I need even a sink."

"You'll need protection." Mrs. Briefs giggled.

"MOTHER!!" Bulma blushed not sure if her mother had just meant condoms or...

"Vegeta will be able to fend off any red ribbon armies or such. I think he should go with you for your own protection."

Bulma's face was red with anger now. "I do not need that cocky arrogant jerk. He'd probably steal them from me for his own selfish use."

"Go ask him. He must get so frustrated being cooped up all day." Mrs Briefs just smiled at her.

"NO." It came out louder than she would want. Bulma was just too mad to stay calm.

"I think you protest too much." Her mother was still smiling. Bulma's anger was making steam appear..

"Fine, I'll ask the asshole. But don't blame me if he pushes me away and wishes for immortality once the balls are collected."

"Okay have fun!" Her mother gave her a big grin. Bulma marched out to the gravity chamber. She hated asking for help, but it had been handy in the past. Having strong fighters there when she was searching for the dragonballs. The balls seemed to attract trouble.

"HEY VEGETA!!" She hammered on the door. There was no answer.

"Vegeta, Vegeta"; she began singing. "His name rhymes with rivita. He's really short and hates to talk and has no sense of humor...." She was just about to get dug into another chorus when the door opened.

"What will it take to leave me alone?" He said this quietly as if tired of fighting.

"Um... look I can see you're busy. I'll just be on my way." He spotted her backpack but said nothing. Bulma couldn't leave she knew he was staring at her.

"I was going to leave to get the dragonballs. My mother wanted me to have some protector and you're the nearest warrior."

He snorted. "What about the loser." She knew he meant Yamcha.

"He won't want to after last night. Remember I broke up with him?" Bulma said sadly an image of Yamcha's face popped in her head.

"Hmmph... you know more fighters than me. Take one of your idiot friends." He moved to close the door. Bulma jammed the door with her foot.

"You owe me, I'm cashing in my chip."

Vegeta seemed slightly puzzled by her phrasing but understood. "I owe you nothing."

"A year of room and board. A year of training facilities. A year of putting up with your arrogant royal ass." Bulma had counted these up on her hand. "I won't complain for a whole year about you owing me anything. If you come with me." Bulma had made sure she had worded it so she could use the loop hole. She would still complain but not about him owing her anything.

Vegeta smirked. "An interesting proposition woman; but you fail to mention whether you would complain about other things."

'Shit he noticed. Damn why is this Saiyan smart?'

"Well what do you propose?" Bulma sighed not really knowing what he'd say.

Vegeta's smirk widened slightly. * She's walked straight into it, fool *

"I want to have sex with you beforu lou loose your tail."

Bulma's eye nearly popped out of her skull. "WHAT!!" Vegeta grabbed her and pulled her inside the chamber.

"Don't make a fuss woman, you've thrown yourself on me a few times I thought you'd like the honest approach."

"You arrogant pig! I was right it is my tail you're attracted to not me!" Her face was red with anger again, twice in a few short minutes.

"I have never been with a Saiyan woman and if what you said last night is true. You are possibly the closest I will ever get." His breathing was quite loud and Bulma noticed he was still holding her. 'He must have thought hard about this. He's so sure of himself.' She thought. 'It makes such a difference from Yamcha, he never thought deeply about anything in his life.'

"Just the one time huh?" Bulma said, she knew she wanted more but she'd take that one moment with him.

"If you're good I might make it twice." He smiled again as anger flashed in her eyes.

"Right okay twice and you'll help me find the dragonballs." Bulma stuck out her hand.

"You shake my hand and we both agree." She explained. He grunted his understanding and shook her hand. Bulma found herself pulled into an embrace and he started nibbling on her neck.

"V..Vegeta....you want to do it now?" Bulma groaned as his nibbling reached the top of her breast. He didn't say anything but worked his way down. He was so gentle with the slight biting. He pulled down her shirt exposing her breast. He inhaled her nipple and sucked hard. Bulma fell backwards as her legs failed her. She felt strong arms wrapping round her keeping her upright as the Saiyan ravished her breast.

"Vegeta stop, not now, not here." It took all of Bulma's strength to say that. Vegeta did stop but to much reluctance. "I'll tell you when okay?" Bulma was still a little wobbly on her legs. She sat down and lay her tail on her lap. It felt hot like her sex; it yearned for more. She had to concentrate on her breathing. Her lust for him had nearly let her lose her virginity in the gravity room.

"I will let you choose the first place but I reserve the right for the second. Another shake to agree?" He offered her his hand but Bulma pulled away.

"I agree but I'm not shaking your hand I'm still recovering from the last one." She stood up and wrapped her tail around her.

"Get into some travelling clothes and meet me outside in half an hour."

Vegeta felt like he'd made some conquest in his mind. He had fought his pride all night. He wanted her with the tail that he knew for sure. Hopefully his lust would go once he'd had her. then he could concentrate on his true goals. He had wanted to make the agreement at the barbecue; but her parents spoiled that by coming home early. * She'll lose her tail with the dragonballs and then she will be her usual ugly self. * He stormed off to his room confident he would finally get her off his mind.

Bulma was sitting outside getting the morning rays. She was trying to think pure thoughts. Her tail was still tingling. 'The nerve endings must have connected to my sexual ones somehow. Maybe I should have made this thing in less than two days. I'm not a biologist, not even a doctor of anatomy. All I know are machines and I put my trust in a machine that made limbs. Again I marvel at my genius. Man I'm such an idiot!'

A shadow blocked her light. "Deep in thought, that's original." Came the familiar rough voice.

Bulma didn't even acknowledge Vegeta. He was actually wearing an earth shirt and jeans.

"Okay lets get these balls quickly. I've lost enough time off work with everything that's been going on." She got up and opened the capsule to her air bike. She didn't make eye contact with him. She knew that her tail was going to give her away somehow. It was already twitching slightly. This was really the last straw the tail had to go!

Vegeta stood behind her smiling. He could see her tail twitching and knew exactly what it meant. The woman definitely had made a good job of replicating a Saiyan tail. With the exception being hers was blue not brown. Nappa had told him that the tail will twitch when sexually excited. He had blanked the rest of Nappa's conquest stories. He remembered that detail. Now he could see it for real.

"I agree woman then we can put a stop to your nervous twitch." He laughed dirtily as she turned round her face red. Bulma resisted the urge to slap him. It would only result in a broken hand.

"It's just malfunctioning that's all." She jumped on her bike and took out the radar.

"Is that all woman. Here I thought you had the hots for me." He chuckled again.

Bulma didn't even answer him. She followed the radar to the north. Knowing well enough the jerk of all Saiyans would follow.

"Do you know where you're going?" Came Vegeta's voice beside her.

"Yes I've done this more times than you."

"Fine woman whatever." Vegeta crossed his arms as he flew. Bulma glanced over and tried to repress her need to jump him. She couldn't understand why his arrogance was so attractive. 'Damn Saiyan. It's going to be hard after this is all over. He's just not going to be attracted to me.'

She drove though the mountains. Hoping a rock would fall on Vegeta's head and he would forget their deal. She knew if she did open herself up to Vegeta he would only use her. The dragonball was close now and it took little time to find it.

"So can I go then if it's this easy?" He huffed. He had flown up to the top of the mountain to get the dragonball.

"You do, that'll be the end of our agreement." Bulma snapped.

"Hmmph."

She put the two star ball in her backpack. Reading the radar again they headed east. Bulma was seriously considering backing out of this 'deal.' She knew sex with Vegeta only twice wouldn't be enough. She was desperately racking her brains on how to extend it. 'I have to try and give him the best sex he's ever had. Then he'll have to keep coming back. Tail or no tail he will be mine. Now all I need to do is figure out how? '

\-------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Okay next Chapter I'm going for the LEMON!! Remember Bulma's still a virgin so of course she's going to be completely inexperienced. She won't really know what to do other than to jump those Saiyan buns! So don't expect it to be super hot, just a little hot and a little awkward.


	8. A Bit of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get into an action scene that quickly heats up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z 
> 
> Authors Note: Small warning, here's some LEMON that I've been building up to.

Chapter 8

A Bit of Action.

Bulma landed her air bike. As far as she could tell the third dragonball was in that cave. It felt dark, creepy and was probably a home for a bear. "Hey Vegeta." She called out.

The prince was behind her, arms crossed. "On you go Woman. It's your turn." He answered.

"Um.. Okay but if there's any bears will you save me?" Bulma gave him a concerned look. Things usually went wrong when she went into dark caves.

"Perhaps." He smirked as her eyes narrowed.

"Fine...." She stomped into the cave muttering curses. Luckily she had a torch in one of her capsules. She held it in her tail. 'Okay Bulma this is where you show Vegeta how brave you are.' She told herself. She slowly crept in cautiously using the torch to light the way. Vegeta stood watching her. Trying not to think how cute she looked holding the torch with her tail. There was a movement in the deepest depths. Bulma held her breath. A bat fluttered out. She screamed.

Suddenly a horde of black bats soared over her head. "AIYEEEE!!!" Bulma cried holding her hair desperately. The last thing she needed was a wild bat caught in her long hair. There was a loud thump and the earth shook. 'Oh no!' Bulma thought, knowing that was a large heavy footstep.

There was another thud. She shone her torch towards the sound. It was a very large and pissed off dinosaur. She also saw the third dragonball. It was shining just behind his foot.

"Hey Vegeta!" Bulma yelled but he was already behind her. He was heading straight for the beast. Instead of running away Bulma decided to go for the ball. The large meat eating dinosaur couldn't hurt her with Vegeta here. That was her reasoning and with that logic she ran after the dragonball. As she got the globe the Vegeta savagely hit the dinosaur.

The lizard fell backwards were Bulma was hiding. The cave crumbled beneath her feet. Bulma tried screaming but it got drowned by the dinosours' roar. At the last minute Vegeta sensed Bulma's Ki rise.

She was falling down the hole that the dinosaur had made. It led onto the other side of the cave. It just happened to be a very steep cliff.

"BULMA!" He flew after her. The dinosaur was down at the bottom, a twisted bloody corpse. He was starting to panic. She couldn't to be dead. He wouldn't accept that. "BULMA!" He hurled the lizards' body out of his way. She wasn't under it. He called out again.

Then he heard her. "You know with all that yelling a girl might think you care."

He looked up. She was swinging on a root. Her tail had looped around it. In her hand she clung onto one of the dragonballs.

"Why you arrogant bitch." He snarled. His face seemed to relax though. "Seems your tail's quite strong. It can hold your lard ass weight."

"Shut up about my ass." Bulma yelled down.

"My quick with the put downs." He smirked now. All of his panic from before was now defusing.

"All the blood is rushing to my head. Just get me down idiot." Bulma's face was now really red.

Vegeta levitated up beside her. Now fully amused at the situation. "Say it nicely. You've hurt my feelings." He gave a sideways glance.

She looked really angry now. "You don't have feelings."

"Maybe, you'll never know." Vegeta said slyly.

"Ooh, and to think I was going to sleep with you as a reward." Bulma hissed.

"What do you mean?" He wasn't use to such a phrase.

"SEX, jerk." She huffed. "I would have had sex with you tonight..oh!" With a quick movement Vegeta had wrapped his arm around Bulma's waist. She slowly released her tail. The muscles had tensed up. It now felt sore and tender. "Vegeta I thought a sadistic bastard like you would have left me up there." Bulma joked.

"I'm full of surprises woman." Vegeta landed her outside the cave. She held her tail carefully. "Would you rub my tail better?" She asked.

"Weakling." He scoffed.

Bulma arched her eyebrow. "Was that a yes or a no?"

"That was a maybe later."

Bulma put the four star ball in the backpack and took out a capsule. She threw it on the ground. With a puff of smoke a small capsule house appeared. "How about now?" Bulma tried her sexiest smile. The adrenaline was flowing through her body making her out of breath. She had to do this now or she would loose all her courage.

"Are you sure we've got four more balls to go." He warned.

"Well it's nearly sunset and I can wait another day." Bulma went inside the house. "Well..?"

Vegeta followed her inside. Bulma was perched on the edge of a large bed looking a little bit nervous. It was an adequate living quarters but Vegeta could only see it for one thing.

"Just know woman I get to choose the next place." He smiled as she made no objections. Part of him was wanting to pick the worse possible place. Just for the reaction on her face.

Bulma looked down to the ground. She had butterflies in her stomach. She felt a hand raise her chin. Vegeta was staring intently into her eyes.

"How do you want this Woman?" He asked her tenderly.

"Um.. I'm not sure. Just be gentle with me?" Bulma was feeling shy the first time in her life.

"I'd like to start with this..." Vegeta pulled her closer and sunk into a kiss. Bulma returned the kiss. Letting her tongue touch the inside of his mouth. Her tail wrapped itself round his waist, pulling him closer onto the bed with her. She let her hand explore under his shirt.

He stroked her tail, patting the soft fur. "You really did a wonderful job." He admired.

Bulma moaned a little not caring to give an explanation. "I'll tell... you how... later." She said through gasps. His attentions to her furry appendage were doing strange things to her. She felt the tingles run up and down her spine. It sent pulses of warm emotion through her body. Unconsciously she rolled on her back giving herself to the saiyan. Vegeta chuckled at her eagerness. He pulled her vest top off. Letting his hands massage her chest as she crawled on top.

He was rewarded with Bulma deepening the kiss. Sinking her tongue into his mouth. Loosing all control Bulma tore his shirt off. This got a grunt of amusement from Vegeta. He didn't care for the human clothing anyway. He was only wearing it to please the woman. Bulma broke the kiss, slowing petting down his strfaceface and across his muscular body.

She nibbled a little in the nape of his neck. It made him squirm, she nipped and sucked harder. Vegeta groaned he could feel himself getting harder. He rolled the woman on her back. Determined to keep the upper hand. He began to lick her exposed breasts. Snaking around her hard nipple. Finding joy in her soft whimpering. He went to the other one doing the same movements as before.

Her tail was curling with pleasure. Bulma moved her hands down into his pants. Teasing the bulge, just softly touching and moving away. Vegeta growled and unfasened his zipper.

"Your turn." He mentioned pointing at her jeans. She huffed but gave no complaint. All she had on now were her panties. They were quickly whipped off by an impatient Vegeta. Bulma giggled at his cross looking face. Even when he was ripping clothes off her he frowned. He stopped her laughing with another kiss. It was the best way to shut her mouth.

Bulma groped at his jeans pulling them off; while still keeping her lips locked to his. She looked down and inhaled a small gasp. He was a LOT bigger than Yamcha. She had only really played with Yamcha. She had done everything with him without the actual intercourse. Now she was willingly giving herself to Vegeta.

'Boy I should really invent a time machine and warn myself.' She jokingly thought to herself. She moved her tail slowly over his bulge. Exploring his size letting her appendage loop round him. Vegeta was surprised by her actions. She kept on trying to dominate him.

He growled and motioned to pin her down. Bulma gritted her teeth, tightening her tail's hold on him. He moaned lost for a moment in the ecstasy. Bulma also felt a rush from her tail. It ran all the way up her spine.

Vegeta let go of her wrists, he knew he was loosing control. His hand slipped down to her mound of blue curls. Bulma was wet with her desire for him. Vegeta didn't want to mess around with foreplay. This was just sex he tried to convince himself. He wasn't going to begin any mating ritual. The pig was only an offering from his pride. To make the first move and he would stop it right after the sex.

"This is going to hurt." He whispered as he began to slowly move himself inside her. Bulma gasped at the quickness. She had been expecting more foreplay. A bit slower pace. She had wanted to enjoy every intimant moment. Plus she was wanting protection. She rolled off him and reached down into a drawer.

"Here, this is a condom." She thrust the small packet into his hand. She had no plans for any accidental pregnancies. Vegeta looked slightly clueless. His mind elsewhere than on the small square she had put in his hand.

"What the fuck is this." He hissed, annoyed at the interuption.

"Human contraceptive, you put it...." Bulma was slightly lost for words. She knew showing him would be quicker and possibly more sexy. Ripping open the packet she revealed the latex sleeve. Vegeta seemed to understand slightly.

"Okay put that thing on if it'll make you happy." He grumbled. Gingerly Bulma put it on, not 100% sure if it was right.

"You've really spoiled the mood woman." Vegeta teased.

Bulma pouted, not sure if he would stop now. He kissed her tenderly sweeping his hand into her hair. All doubts of this stopping melted. Bulma whimpered softly as he went straight back to going inside her. She bit her bottom lip. Expecting the discomfort as he slowly began thrusting. She gasped as he filled her. It hurt, yes but there was also a strange warmth of pleasure. The pleasure began overpowering the pain.

Her sharp gasps where replaced by groans.He grunted with arrogant pride. It was obvious she liked his girth. He now wished he'd prolonged the seduction now. She was highly arousing when she was happy with him. Here he just thought she was only amusing for verbal fights. He began to speed up a little confident she could take the pace. Bulma wrapped all her limbs around Vegeta. Going on pure instinct she thrusted back. She clawed at his back determined to get her pleasure. Vegeta ran his teeth over her neck but stopped himself.

He bit into the pillow instead, he was not going to mate with her. 'It's just sex I want.' He reminded himself. They moved together in hot sticky motion. After what seemed like an eternity they both climaxed.

Bulma arched her back as the spasm took her whole body. They both screamed out, lost in the explosion of their orgasm. It took a few moments but eventually

Vegeta rolled Bulma off him. She was falling asleep. Satisfied and happy she reached out for his warmth. Vegeta had sat up cleaning the mess off himself. He just sat on the bed letting the woman curl onto him. He didn't offer her any arm for comfort just his body. Vegeta just watched her sleeping wondering what he was going to do. He felt just a little unsatisfied. He could have done so much more. Her tail curled around his thigh. It was then he realised he wanted more. 'I want you Bulma, all of you not just for sex.'

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So Vegeta realises he should have done more? I made their first time together 'not that great' because the first time is never great. Whoever says their first time was fantastic is a liar! This opinion comes from lots of chats with other girls, if anyone truly has had explosive sex for their first time tell me (Not in graphic detail please!) 
> 
> Next chapter- arguments and Bulma decides what she wants from Vegeta.


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Chapter 9

Aftermath

Bulma blearily awoke from the greatest dream she'd ever had. She had dreamt she'd had sex with Vegeta. She stretched out trying to get her muscles to work. It was then that she felt the warmth. Her tail had a large round water bottle. She looked over to see what her tail had attached itself to.

There was a naked Vegeta in her bed. "Oh gods it was real!" She said springing up out of bed. She had a dull ache between her legs, it was real.

Vegeta was leaning back on his side watching her. His hand gently resting on his smug face. "Do you know you snore?" He said casually.

"Oh, good morning to you too." Bulma huffed wrapping a blanket around her. She didn't feel like being stared at the moment. She had a quick glance at the clock.

"Crap Vegeta it's 11:30 why didn't you wake me?"

"I wanted to see how long it took till your lungs burst from the sounds you created."

"Jerk." Bulma growled and rose for a shower. "You're rubbish at pillow talk. How about telling me how irresistible I was. That you can't believe I was a virgin. You know stuff to make me want to do it with you again." She crossed her arms and glared at Vegeta.

He still had that amused look on his face. "Now that is a shame." He said smirking. "I had been hoping on prolonging your agony till you submitted to me, begging for your climax. To be ravaged until every ounce of your being couldn't resist. . . need I go on?"

Bulma wiped a small dribble from her mouth. * Damn he's sexy when he wants to be.* She began backing away from the smoldering glare. "Later." She whispered her small resistance. Stepping into the small shower cubical cursing all sexy Saiyans. She had wash herself, hoping to lose whatever spell she was now under. As the hot water pattered down on her head realisation dawned.

Doing it twice with Vegeta was not going to be enough. She severely doubted twenty times would be enough to fully satisfy her. She wanted a lifetime with the arrogant prince. 'Yes it's still Vegeta.' He'd killed so many, but last night he had been so tender with her. Even if he never hugged her. She knew deep down he could redeem himself. She just had to get him to open his heart. It might take a whole lifetime and she doubted he would ever be able to say those words, 'I love you'.

It was then the Saiyan marriage resurfaced in her head. Forever and completely permanent. There was no divorce and according to the research it continued past death. She leaned her head against the wall. It was a big decision though she couldn't help smiling from ear to ear. He was perfect for her. He was smart, arrogant, bull-headed, just like her. Vegeta wasn't scared of her like Yamcha was. He didn't back down from her.

She could always trick him into getting married. Then even if he didn't love her he'd have to stay. No more space trips, no more disappearing. An evil smile graced her lips.

"Woman, what's taking so long. I'm hungry." Vegeta yelled from the bedroom.

Bulma shook her self back to reality. Her life wouldn't be easy. Chi-chi managed to trick Goku but then he wasn't that bright. Vegeta was intelligent as her and just as sharp. He would need a lot of research and planning.

As Bulma exited the cubical she had a devious smile on her face. "Sure Vegeta, whatever." She casually tossed him a capsule from her pile. "I packed a pre-made breakfast."

She left him to it wanting to get dressed and formulate her plan. Vegeta (who was still naked), sat down at the small breakfast bar. He made a quick glance at Bulma dressing herself. He wasn't going to admit he had just watched her all night. He just couldn't understand what was going on in his head. He didn't want the woman to make her wish. His pride couldn't allow him to say it to her face.

Bulma opened her trusty laptop. She still had her hard drive filled with Kold's translated data. There had been a file on Saiyan mating rituals. She hadn't seen its importance until now. Vegeta stomped towards her still nude. Bulma repressed any girly squeals.

"What?" She snapped instead. Trying to think angry not lustful.

"It won't open." He handed her the capsule like a little kid. Bulma unstuck the small button. Throwing it towards the table it popped open. A large mass of food appeared.

"I bet you just wanted to get close to me." She smiled looking up to Vegeta. Who just turned sharply, grunting a response. "Why thank you Bulma." Bulma said to herself a cutsy girl look on her face. "That's all right my dear Prince. 'Bulma, you are an angel from the heavens. I would die if anything happened to you." She had an imaginary conversation between her and Vegeta.

"Quit putting me off my food." Snarled Vegeta.

"Idiot." Bulma stuck out her tongue. Looking back at the computer she found the file.

It read : _The Saiyain male when finding a mate tests the female in various ways. He will fight with her, taunt her and even try seducing her. If she is deemed acceptable an offering of a killed beast is made. The female then has a choice of rejecting the offering and the male. Or she can accept it and then eat the kill with the male. The male saiyan will then suggest a sexual coupling. This is the final test of suitability. The courtship at this point can end or continue depending on how compatible they were. The male shall mark his female by biting her neck. Claiming her as his own. From then on they are officially married by Saiyan law._

Bulma had paled a little. The sneak had already started the ritual. Anger began rising in her. She glanced at the nude Vegeta. Oblivious to the steam that was coming out of her ears. He had planned all along to get her secretly married to him. Then she would be stuck with him forever.

She quickly checked her neck for bite marks. She was clean.. for now. It didn't matter to Bulma that only five minutes ago she was planning the same thing. It irritated her that Vegeta was being the sneaky one first.

She didn't care if she was being hypocritical. Bulma Briefs was a woman that liked taking control. She decided to face the problem head on. She would confront Vegeta now.

"You son of a bitch Vegeta." She fumed standing up. Her tail held high, the fur bristling.

Vegeta just cocked his head. He wasn't sure what he had done. So he decided to act cool and let her rant. "How did you come to that conclusion." He said.

"You nearly got us married last night Jerk." She shook her fists at him. She was too angry to realise she'd have to explain how she knew this.

"No I didn't." Vegeta tried to stay stone face but he was too surprised.

"Yes you did. If you had bitten me I'd have been stuck with you." Bulma whined.

'Shit busted.' "How do you know of Saiyan tradition?" He asked her.

Bulma paused a little. 'Shit I'm busted.' She thought to herself.

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Oh how evil I am, lol. Another cliffhanger! So join me next chapter as Bulma has to explain herself. Finally giving Vegeta the full truth. Are these two ever going to stop trying to plot and plan and just get it on? Will Bulma keep her tail? Will they stop being so stubborn? When will I get Vegeta dressed? Will I ever end a chapter without a cliff hanger?


	10. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Chapter 10

Distractions

Last time in Bulma's Tail...

"You nearly got me married last night, jerk" She shook her fists at him. Bulma was too angry to realise she'd have to explain how she knew this,

"No I didn't." Vegeta tried to stay stone faced but he was too surprised.

"Yes you did. If you had bitten me we would be stuck together." She whined.

'Shit, busted.' "How do you know of Saiyan tradition?" He asked her.

Bulma paused. 'Shit I'm busted.' She thought to herself.

******

"I, uh... found out the same way I learned Saiyain anatomy." She stuttered she had to tell him the whole truth now. She pointed to her computer, one of the culprits in the matter. Vegeta stormed over to where she sat.

He glanced at the laptop screen. "I know I don't read much Woman but this seems like a data base of some kind."

"Uh..maybe." Bulma smiled coyly hoping he wouldn't blow up.

"Where did you get this?" He asked holding in every muscle. He seriously wanted to destroy that machine.

"King Kold's ship." She said quietly. "I snuck in last week."

"I thought it had been destroyed." Vegeta growled. "That was really stupid even for you."

"I haven't been able to think logically just now. I seem to get distracted." Bulma said this while staring directly at Vegeta's naked body. Absorbing every inch of angry saiyan muscle.

"Hello... wake up idiot....wench." He waved his hand in front of her face. "BULMA."

This made her blink out her trance. "Oh, see there I go again. How can a genius work in these conditions." Bulma pouted and tried to look like she was in a huff.

"Hmphh." Was all Vegeta said turning away from her. To him it seemed perfectly natural the woman should be distracted by his naked body. He didn't realise Bulma was now ogling his exposed buttocks. They were just too tempting. Her hand reached out and she gave the right cheek a pinch.

Vegeta roared into the air. More annoyed at the pinch, being caught off guard. "Contain yourself Woman." He flew to the opposite side of the capsule house. He had never been embarrassed before. His cheeks were flushed, this just made him angry.

"Keep away from me." He yelled. He didn't know any strategy against bum pinching. It wasn't suppose to happen to a Saiyan prince. Getting dressed seemed a good start.

"If I keep away from you how are you suppose to keep our agreement." Bulma was answered by silence.

Vegeta wasn't speaking; he was too busy finding his clothes. "Okay don't answer me see if I care. I was going to accept your stupid Saiyan proposal, but that's all right I can live alone." Bulma was shouting now. "I'll live in my Capsule mansion with fifty cats for company. It's not like I wanted you or nothing." She crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

Vegeta paused in his clothes hunt. "You're weird." He said to her.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Bulma sighed, her tail fell beside her. She found it hard staying angry with him. She poured herself some coffee, determined to get the full truth from him. "So Vegeta if I wish my tail away would you still want me?" She needed to know. She couldn't marry someone that only wanted her for her tail.

"I don't know." Vegeta answered honestly. The question had been plaguing him as well

"Well then I should wish it away. Then we'll know for sure."

Vegeta frowned deeply. The woman was using emotional blackmail on him. He wanted her and her tail. He wanted every inch of her. He just couldn't say those words.

"I'm not sure if I want to mate with you." He said coldly.

"What about the offering and all those other Saiyan rites or are you just playing me?" Bulma's cheeks were red with anger now. For some reason they could never have a conversation. It always ended in an argument.

"I'm testing you moron. I haven't made up my mind." Vegeta snarled.

"Testing me? I'm not some lab animal here to be poked and prodded at!" Bulma screamed.

"Here I thought you liked getting poked." Vegeta smirked.

"PERVERT!" Bulma brushed past him. All she had wanted was just five minutes to know how he felt about her. She smashed the coffee down on the floor. She had to get out of the small house. It was beginning to get claustrophobic.

"We've still got an agreement." Vegeta shouted after her.

Bulma turned her eyes burning with tears. "Just don't bite me ever! There is no way in hell I'm getting stuck with you!"

She stormed out cursing the prince's stubbornness. 'Why couldn't he just tell me he wanted me. Just a simple 'I want you'. It's not like I'm asking for his love. It's too soon for him to love.' Bulma rushed out of the house with her thoughts. 'I love him.' Vegeta didn't blink as the door slammed shut.

"Stubborn bitch." He muttered. He found his jeans and quickly put them on. His shirt was in a tatters, Bulma had torn it last night. He had to go after her. He was beginning to get extremely protective of her.

Outside Bulma had wandered out of the cave. Her anger had again faded. Vegeta had only surfaced all her insecurities. Even if she did marry him and forgot about the wish. She would have a nagging voice in the back of her head.

'He just wants you for his tail'. She began to climb a tree. Something she hadn't done since a child. Her tail's fur was still wet, it was making her shiver. She needed to go back inside and dry herself. That would mean having to face Vegeta again. She climbed up higher. For some reason her sense of balance had increased since she got her tail.

Looping the tail on a branch she let herself go. Swinging down she tried testing her tail. Her legs grabbed the branch as well, but her full weight was being held by the tail. It did make sense that it was strong. The organic flesh had some Saiyan DNA in it. She saw Vegeta approaching her from the cave. She just growled, she didn't care now. She was having fun and Vegeta was going to spoil it.

"Hi." She smiled as she saw his frown. "You look happy when I'm upside down."

"Do you always play childish games?" He asked looking up. "Saiyan children swing from their tails to help strengthen them."

Bulma just laughed. "I didn't know."

"So you didn't get that from the data base?" He was looking up at her now smirking.

"I only really read the anatomy and some rituals. I didn't translate that much." Bulma was hanging with her hands down. She could almost reach Vegeta.

"I need a new shirt.' He held up the tattered remains. "You destroyed it trying to get to my body."

Bulma blushed. "Wow, I did that? Meow." She pulled herself up. "I might have a vest that can fit."

Vegeta walked back to the house. He couldn't understand how the woman could be angry one minute and happy the next. Her mood swings were beginning to make his head hurt.

"Wait for me." Bulma cried running after him. She had finally detangled herself from the tree. It had been really childish but what she needed. She couldn't worry about Vegeta and marriage. What she needed was to find the dragonballs and make her wish.

"You know you still have to tell me." Bulma said as she handed him her largest vest. It was a man's vest, one of her fathers' that she liked to wear while working on her machines.

Vegeta just grunted a response. The vest was a little tight on him, but it would do.

"So we go to get the rest of the dragonballs." He said finally. "I want to get back to training."

Bulma felt her anger rise again. When was he going to just say he wanted her. She would fall into his arms in an instant. She recapsulised the house and got on her bike.

Her mind raging over what her wish should be. Soon all seven dragonballs would be gathered and she'd have to tell Shenlong what her wish was. Plus there was also that other part of the agreement. She'd have to have sex with Vegeta before she made the wish. She inwardly groaned. It would be bliss and torture at the same time. No matter how much she infuriated her she wanted more time with him as her lover. It was the real reason she was feeling so emotional and she was finding it hard to hide it.

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: To make up for that awful cliff-hanger lemon next! Will Vegeta finally tell her? Will he (ahem) pay more attention to her 'needs' next time? Will they ever agree to tie the knot?


	11. Dirty Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma finds a way to get Vegeta to flirt with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Authors Note: Uncenscored naughty words as my mother would say, "I can't believe you know such filth!" Cheers Mum you know how to make me feel so proud of myself!

Chapter 11

Dirty Words

Over the rest of the day three more dragonballs were found without any difficulty. Bulma didn't speak to Vegeta much. She was holding a small grudge. She hadn't asked for much. Just to be told she was wanted. He was being stubborn, prideful and arrogant. She only wanted to get this tail out of her life. Only then she would fully understand if it was her or the tail. 

She was beginning to think that sex with Vegeta was a mistake. He was only testing her. Probably seeing what it was like to sleep with a human that had a tail. After she had decided to spend forever with him he'd thrown it back in her face. 

*Well screw Vegeta and screw this tail.* She thought while gripping her bike handles. "Can we get some food and rest now." She moaned. 

Vegeta had taken the radar from her. Taking the lead in the hunt. He was actually finding them quickly. "Weakling." He scoffed. They descended down into a forest clearing. 

Bulma set up camp while avoiding eye contact. Vegeta sat under a tree looking into the darkness of the forest. Lighting a fire the crackles of the flame were deafening in the quiet. 

She didn't want to speak to Vegeta and Vegeta wouldn't speak till she did. They ate their dinner in silence. Not staring at anything in particular, especially each other. Both of them were being stubborn. Bulma clutched at the blanket wrapped around her. Glaring at the grass, angry at Vegeta. Finally Bulma couldn't stand the silence any longer. 

"When are you going to tell me?" She said. 

"Tell you what?" The conversation wasn't welcomed by Vegeta. He had actually enjoyed the silence. 

"You were going to consider me as your wife. That must mean something." Bulma looked into his eyes. Hoping to catch a glimmer of emotion from him. 

"It was only a passing thought." Vegeta went defensive and crossed his arms. 

Bulma found this incredibly attractive. It made her decision of not wanting him harder to accept. She just wanted some form of emotion from him. 

"You can't admit your emotions can you?" Bulma folded her arms. She had a plan now, all she had to do was to bait him. "You can't say a single nice word. It's against your pride, isn't it?" 

Vegeta grunted, exactly the kind of conversation she knew he'd do. 

"Okay how are you for insults?" 

"That's the stupidest question I've heard." Vegeta snarled. "You've really hit a new level of idiocy today." 

Bulma nodded as she thought something through in her head. Vegeta glared at her, he had planned on somehow seducing her. This strange mood she was in was irritating. 

"Okay, insult me as a compliment." Bulma sat back her arms now down by her side. 

"What?!" 

"Say something mean when you should normally say the opposite." Bulma winked at Vegeta hoping he would catch on. 

"You are the most annoying person I've ever met." 

"Oh Vegeta I am the most pleasurably company you've ever had." Bulma giggled as Vegeta's face fell into pure irritation. 

"You are playing more childish games." He said. 

"I'm ever so grown up." Bulma translated. 

"You moronic, ugly bitch!" Vegeta yelled, really frustrated. He was not going to say anything nice to reverse this trick she was playing. 

"I'm highly intelligent, beautiful goddess. Vegeta you say the nicest things." Bulma simpered as she said this. 

His face contorted into a deeper scowl. This was severely pissing him off. "I do not give compliments. Just stop this idiotic game." He snarled. 

"Okay fine you don't say nice things. I've told you before Vegeta if you want to seduce someone again. A bit of pillow talk does help." She gave him a sideway glance and hitched her eyebrows like an old pervert. 

Vegeta had listened to her. Basically she was saying say nice things and I'll have sex with you.*More of her damn blackmail.* "The only thing you'll get from me would be considered crude and disgusting." He smirked as he saw Bulma looking a little shocked. 

"How crude?" She asked slowly. Her tail was twitching now like a cat in heat. 

Vegeta leaned over towards her and whispered in her ear. "I would fuck your dripping cunt till it was raw and aching for my cock to release you." It was indeed crude and highly offensive. Bulma's face turned a deep beetroot. 

"Oh that's incredibly crude, you'd do that would you?" She asked him. It was actually a real turn on. 

Bulma snuggled closer to him. "Anything else?" 

"How about if I flipped you on your back right now. Ripped your clothes off and dangled you above me while I savaged your slick pussy, fucking you hard till you scream." Vegeta seemed pure evil. He smirked as he saw Bulma getting flustered. 

"You never did that last time." Bulma said after catching her breath. 

"I just wanted a fuck last time. I've got some time on my hands now. I can make you submit to me." Bulma was getting extremely warm. She absorbed every word that came out of Vegeta's mouth. All previous grudges were forgotten. She wanted him now, it was taking all her restraint not to grab him. 

"So you want me then." Bulma asked him. She inhaled his scent, it was rich and intoxicated her senses. She could bathe in that scent if she could. 

"From what I can see, you want me. You can't even resist leaning on me." He brushed his hand against her face. Against all her intelligence she leaned on the hand. Rubbing her face against the smooth skin. Lightly Bulma kissed his hand. Hoping for more contact. 

Vegeta moved in towards her. Kissing her gently on the lips. "Only sex, no biting." Vegeta said in between kissing. Bulma nodded her head, not caring for the details. So what if in the morning he would ignore her again. Denying the fact he tried to mate with her. She had him now, kissing her passionately. Her tail wrapping itself around him. Bringing them closer together. The blanket Bulma had to keep her warm was now spread out on the ground. 

She quickly slipped her clothes off. She didn't want them to be ripped off as he suggested earlier. Vegeta did the same, for the identical reason. The two naked bodies explored each other. Sweeping over curves and muscles. Every touch sent shivers down Bulma's spine and through her tail. It was a strange sensation she was sure it wouldn't be like this without the tail. She began to agitate, unsure if it was a false emotion brought on by the artificial limb. 

As if feeling her confusion, Vegeta stroked her tail. It calmed her down making her purr. 

'What the hell? I'm purring....oh!' Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by a hand delving into her nether regions. Just one finger at first, testing her. Bulma bucked a little unsure what to do. 

Vegeta still held her tail tenderly. It curled round his arm. Bulma groaned and deepened her low purr. It almost sounded like she had difficulty breathing. Which was true she found it harder and harder to take in air. He explored her folds delicately. Every stroke sent heat through her body. Bulma groaned in her bliss. 

"Do you like being a finger puppet?" Vegeta huskily asked. Bulma groaned her objections to being called a puppet. He would pay for that when she could get control of herself again. 

Vegeta bent down and began to taste her. While still twiddling inside, he put his lips to her small bud. Bulma moaned loudly, this had never happened with Yamcha. She threw her head back and cried out for more. Vegeta obeyed enjoying himself as she lost control. Her arms thrashed around trying to find him. Bulma's tail clinged to his arm as he gently petted it. It was too much for Bulma. She violently climaxed, but Vegeta kept touching her. He only stopped after the third orgasm. Bulma was shaking from the adrenaline and enjoyment she had felt. 

She pulled Vegeta into a kiss. Tasting herself on him. "You are evil." She said to him. 

Vegeta just grunted his amusement. "We're not finished yet." He laid Bulma down on the ground leaning over her. He squeezed her breasts, massaging them slowly. Vegeta traced his finger around her nipple. 

"Vegeta please..." Bulma gasped. "I want you..." She stroked the side of his head. 

Vegeta just smirked, he had her finally submitting to him. True, it had taking a lot of work on his side. 

"Vegeta I want you..." Bulma gasped again. 

Vegeta's arrogant smirk widened. 

"I want you to stop wasting time and just take me now." Bulma snapped. 

Vegeta laughed as he scooped her up in his arms. It was the first time he'd actually laughed in pleasure for a while. Not cruel amusement or blood lust. She had just made him laugh. Bulma giggled herself as she got what she wanted. 

Vegeta entered her easily. She leaned against him letting his full length in. It was nicer the second time. Her sex was vibrating from the previous attention. No pain just pure pleasure, every button inside her was touched by him. She groaned and clenched her lower muscles. Vegeta grunted as he felt the tightening. He fought back by going faster. Enthralled by her body as it pulsated with him. Little gasps of air and squeaks came from the woman. He wanted her so much now. The primal saiyan inside him was screaming. Screaming to mate with the woman. To make her his forever. 

Vegeta's pride fought back. 'Not yet, not yet.' He kept repeating in his mind. 'Wait till the wish is made, wait.' Bulma couldn't wait she came abruptly. She called out Vegeta's name. Clawing at his back drawing blood. Vegeta quickly followed thrusting deeply to get the full effect. Bulma muffled her screams against Vegeta's neck. 

In the aftermath Bulma snuggled closer to Vegeta. Determined to get a hug she nudged him. He just grunted back at her. She got his arm and draped it around her."That's better." She murmured as she fell into a contented sleep. 

Vegeta watched her as she slept. Unsure why she wanted his arm. He frowned up at the stars. Daring them to talk back. To tell him what a stubborn idiot he was. She was a perfect mate for him. The best woman in the planet. Didn't a prince deserve the best? 

He grumbled to his inner demons as sleep took him. 'I'll wait an see what she does with her wish.' His last thought before his dreams took hold. 'I want to see if it is Bulma's tail I want or her.'

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Wow that was disgusting! LOL! Sorry Mum! You have to forgive Vegeta for saying those words. I especially hate men saying the c- word but with Vegeta it's sexy. 
> 
> Next time on Bulma's Tail: The hunt for the two last dragonballs and will Bulma get her wish?


	12. Troubled Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and Bulma starts to worry about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not make any profit from the fanfiction

Chapter 12

Troubled Thoughts

In the morning the cool dew clouded through the forest. Two figures were curled up in blissful slumber. The woman with blue hair shivered as she awoke. Getting up quickly and running to the warmth of the small capsule house. Bulma was mindlessly cursing at herself. Sure sex with Vegeta had been wonderful. She was still throbbing from her experience last night. The intended bike ride today would be uncomfortable. She ran to get herself clean.

She was slightly annoyed that she'd crumbled so quickly. 'Who knew dirty talk was a turn on?' She mused to herself. She blushed again as she remembered what Vegeta had whispered to her. It had been disgustingly explicit, with words even she thought twice about using. It was also irritating that she'd was too caught up in the sex she'd forgotten the condom.

'Great and now I'll be pregnant to a guy that can only insult you.' She turned the water up to its highest setting. Determined to burn off the smell that clung to her. True she might not be pregnant; she could just get the morning after pill and forget about it.

"Woman, I hope you're not using all the hot water." Vegeta shouted into the house. The one problem with the tiny camping capsule house was that hot water was limited as they had found out on the first day.

"Oh sure thing your majesty." Bulma muttered turning off the taps. She'd only wanted a quick shower. She stomped out of the shower room.

Vegeta had sat down at the small breakfast bar. He was making eating the bread Bulma had bought for morning toast.

"The shower's free." Bulma said more to herself. She was too busy thinking about babies. There was a high chance she could get pregnant. If she took the pill it would stop it happening. She clung onto her head. A headache was beginning to make itself known. It had started that dull throbbing that was her first sign. There was just too many decisions.

Bulma watched the naked Vegeta waltz past her. He was definitely strutting like he'd made a conquest. It made her smile for five seconds before reality dragged her back.

'What am I going to do? Tail, no tail? I could wish Vegeta to tell me he loved me. . . no that wouldn't be right. Pill, no pill? Arrgh I could ignore it and hoped it went away. I am getting on a bit; a baby would be nice.' Bulma tried envisage herself trying to care for a child. She couldn't even get up for work on time.

She suddenly had a thought of carrying a miniature Vegeta. Her child could turn out exactly like the Saiyan prince. Though she did admit to herself, Vegeta as a baby sure was cute. She giggled as the imaginary child cried and called her names. Vegeta's child sure would be a handful. 'Hey I might be lucky, and I'm not pregnant. Then again the way this week has gone it sure wouldn't surprise me.'

She slowly got dressed, drying her tail carefully with a towel. It was such fine fur that a hair dryer turned it puffy. 'Maybe I should have kept my perm.' Bulma laughed again imaging a puffball tail and hair. 'Now I'm getting delirious.'

Her personal amusement was interrupted. "Woman, stop giggling to yourself it's giving me a headache."

Bulma looked up to see a wet Vegeta. His manhood covered by a towel. Bulma inwardly pouted, she liked having him naked and walking around.

"If you must know I'm trying to think. I just thought of something funny that's all." She turned her back to him. Determined not to ogle at him.

"That must be hard work all that thinking." Vegeta sneered. "Is this the first time in days you've actually thought."

"I'm not answering your bait Vegeta. I know you like me." Bulma smiled as she saw his face scowl at her.

"I said no such thing. Our agreement is over, we are nothing but ...acquaintances." Vegeta said hoping to slide past the uncomfortable pause. He couldn't call Bulma a friend, nor lover, acquaintance would be enough.

Bulma hissed as her anger rose. "Fine... if that's how you want to play it." She said each word carefully and controlled. Walking out of the house she turned to him. "We're leaving soon get dressed unless you want to get encapsulated."

Vegeta grunted and did as he was told. He knew she wasn't happy but what did she expect; hugs and sunshine? Vegeta's stomach lurched as he thought what would happen if he was nice to her. He'd throw up if he had to sprout that flowery garbage like on that television. Vegeta walked out into the misty forest.

Bulma had packed up her bag. Looking at her radar. Her blue tail swiping back and forth. She wasn't concentrating on the radar, just deep in thought. There was a dragonball to the west. She clicked the top button. About 30 miles from their camp. It wouldn't be long now. By the end of the day she would get her wish.

"So where too?" Vegeta asked folding his arms.

"30 miles in that direction." Bulma said pointing. She quickly got up and encapsulated the tiny house. "We should be done by the end of the day." Bulma waited for a reaction from Vegeta. Nothing, his face stayed still like stone.

"I'll be back to normal in time for dinner." She continued still watching his face. There was a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth but that could be a sneer. "Anything you want to say?"

Vegeta looked right into her blue eyes. "Lets get this over with woman. I have training to do. The more time you spend chatting the less time we've got." Bulma started up her bike. It was going to be uncomfortable because of last night. She could survive she wasn't going to show Vegeta any weakness.

'Stupid saiyain, not even telling me what he thinks.' She sped up weaving through the trees. Vegeta flew above the treetops, carefully keeping an ariel view on Bulma. Her bike was made specially for this kind of speed and manoeuveres. The side air brakes helping steer through the dense forest. She got so caught up in the ride she forgot about the dragonball. She glanced at the radar around her neck. She realised she'd gone too far north. She veered west going faster to make up for lost time.

The undergrowth was getting thicker. Bulma moved up higher to compensate. Now she was fighting branches as well as trees. 'Good idea Bulma. Put this in your notch of successful ideas this week.'

"Woman, what are you doing?" Vegeta shouted down to her. Bulma didn't respond she'd just found harder to steer through the obstacales. She decided to slow down.

"Vegeta I might be in a bit of trouble....AIEEE!!" Just as Bulma finished her sentence the forest cleared and drop appeared. There was also a very large and angry pterodactyl. Bulma jumped off her bike letting it collide with the flying dinosaur. The dino-bird tumbled down the cliff.

A stunned Bulma watched it fall along with her favourite bike. She was slightly unsure why she wasn't going with it. Then she felt the strong arms around her. 'Vegeta saved me.' She looked up into those deep dark eyes. He seemed angry with Bulma as he took the radar off her.

"Heh, it shouldn't happen to a girl twice." She said meekly. Vegeta just snorted and flew on. As Bulma watched his features her eyes dropped to his neck. There was a red indentation on his neck. 'Oh no, last night when I was (ahem) enjoying myself I muffed myself on his neck. I actually made a mark! A bite mark! Oh crap, I bet he hasn't noticed or else I would be dead right now. Oh shit, oh shit, oh...' Bulma swore and cursed to herself as Vegeta followed the radar.

Completely unaware of Bulma's discovery. He knows he looks good so he never checked himself in the mirror. Bulma clung to him whiter than usual and not screaming at him; she couldn't even look up at him the mark on his neck just reminded her of how much trouble she would be in soon enough. She knew it was going to be a long day.

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Again with the cliffhanger; I know. I just..can't .... help myself. 
> 
> *Mz D runs away now to get the next chapter out before the lynch mob comes.*


	13. Bite Mark!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two more dragonballs remaining and Bulma still needs to decide on her exact wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

Chapter 13

Bite Mark

Bulma clung to Vegeta as he flew toward the second last dragonball. She knew that the male had to bite the female in saiyan tradition to start the marriage. What she didn't know if it could work the other way. 

Bulma was thrown down on the ground. "Ow, hey watch it." She snapped. 

"I'm not a horse, woman. You can walk from here." Vegeta turned his back to her. Bulma knew his pleasant demeanour was going to get even better. Once he looked at himself in the mirror. The shit as they say will hit the fan. Vegeta shook a tree. The five star dragonball dropped down. 

"Hey you found it!" Bulma rushed down on the ground. The ball glittered in her hands. 

"We'll find the last one soon." Bulma said. She waited to hear Vegeta's reaction. The more time she spent with a tail the more she liked it. She would miss it when it did go. She could wish for something else. 

"Hey, wake up." Vegeta shouted "You're doing that thinking thing again. It must be hard for you." 

"Shut up Vegetable head." Bulma fumed. "I'm still trying to think of the exact words to say." 

"How about, I wish I had a brain?" Vegeta said sarcastically. 

"Very funny, you know I'm a genius." Bulma huffed. *Okay that's it I'm telling him about the huge hickie on his neck. I just want to see his face.* 

She never had any time. Vegeta picked her up and flew to the next dragonball. "Hey, a little warning horse." Bulma cried. Any objections and screams Bulma made were ignored. 

He wasn't listening to her so when she screamed. "I bit you last night jerk!" It got whipped away in the wind. Vegeta landed letting Bulma step down this time. 

A beautiful lake expanded before them. If Bulma wasn't so mad she would have sat down and admired the view. 

"Did you say something?" Vegeta asked. 

"Yes I said you've got a massive hickie on your neck." Bulma smirked. 

"Hickie? What the fuck is that?" He swiftly felt his neck. Unsure what a hickie was. 

"Go look in the lake dumbass." Bulma said. "You've lived on earth a full year and you've never heard of a hickie." Bulma laughed now. She really didn't care if he blew up. She secretly hoped it meant he was now married to her and she was the dominant one. 

Vegeta grudgingly went to the lakeside. He stared into the still waters checking his neck. He began to growl at what he saw. "Woman..." 

Bulma cringed, backing up into the trees. "Heh, heh, funny isn't it?" 

"You have a strange sense of humour. Do you know what you've done?" He crossed his arms. He actually seemed amused. He wasn't stalking towards her proclaiming her imminent death. 

'Okay this isn't what I expected his reaction to be.' "Um.. I got us married?" Bulma smiled at him. 

Vegeta shook his head. He was smirking at her. 

*Damn it I hate it when he thinks he's in control. He looks too sexy when he does that.* 

"I'll tell you idiot. Seems like your research left out a saiyan custom called proposal." Vegeta leaned against a tree. 

"Didn't we already do the proposal? You proposed sex, I accepted?" Bulma's smile widened. This hadn't happened to her before. She wasn't sure what was coming next. Vegeta was far too unpredictable to second guess.

"A female saiyan lightly bites the male she prefers. It is called a proposal because she is proposing to bond with the male." Vegeta felt the mark again. "A proper bonding mark is much deeper and draws blood. This is nothing more than a nibble." 

"Blood! I didn't read anything about blood? Isn't that vampires?" Bulma was now convinced the files she got from Kold were lacking in major details. There was no mention of blood or bonds. 

"I believe the files you have on that little laptop of yours is bias. They were made from a Cold-jin point of view." Vegeta was to put it lightly smug. No, he was gloating, his smirk was wide and his eyes sparkled. 

"I was worried for nothing? Damn it Vegeta stop that smirk or I'll slap it off." Bulma put her hands on her hips. 

"Do you want my reply?" He asked in that husky voice. 

"Reply?" Bulma reran the conversation in her head. "Oh... um... yeah sure of course I do." Bulma now tried to look cool and calm. She was clearly sweating and her tail was doing that twitchy thing again. She grabbed it and held it firm. 

"I'm waiting." He crossed his arms and stared at her puzzled look. "This sudden attraction I have for you may be because of that." He pointed to her tail. "Therefor I have decided to wait till you make your wish. If you are appallingly ugly without your tail, I'll say no. If you are slightly pleasing I may say yes." 

"So you're not mad?" 

Vegeta shook his head. 

"So you want me to loose my tail?" 

"No, not really but I have to wait." 

"Vegeta that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Bulma smiled. Their minds really did think alike. She liked the tail as well but she had to see if Vegeta truly wanted her only, so it wasn't some hormonal/Saiyan thing because of this extra appendage. 

"Don't get used to it. You want the truth you got it." Vegeta huffed, now looking at the radar. "The next dragonball seems to be in that lake." 

"Oh brilliant. Why does one of them always have to land in water." Bulma began taking off her shoes. She'd let Vegeta lead the hunt so far. Now it was her turn. "How far from shore?" 

"Who says you're going?" Vegeta snarled. 

"I do, now tell me how far." Bulma snarled back. 

"You've already endangered yourself twice. You are staying here." Vegeta pulled off his boots. 

"Look there's an easy way to settle this." Bulma sighed. Trying not to squeal at his over protectiveness. It was just so cute! 

"Oh, do enlighten me." He said sarcastically. 

"Stone, paper, scissors." Bulma explained the rules to him. 

"More child's games?" 

"Hey it works for Goku." Bulma said watching his face anger. 

"Do not compare me to that third class. Fine whatever lets just do it." Said Vegeta irritated. 

"Kay, one." Bulma said d as they touched fists. 

"Two..." 

"Three.. Paper." It was a draw. 

"C'mon Vegeta again." Bulma whined. They did three draws when finally. 

"I win!" Bulma exclaimed. "Paper wraps stone!" Vegeta grumbled about stupid human games. Bulma grabbed the radar and began swimming. 

"It's better this way Vegeta. At least I've got a change of clothes." Bulma yelled from the lake. 

Vegeta just humphed and lay down on the grass. He tenderly felt the mark on his neck and smirked. 'The woman's more Saiyan than she thinks.' With these thoughts he watched the lake. He knew Bulma had a hard time staying out of trouble. Vegeta wasn't through with the woman. Not by a long shot. He grinned quite evilly as his thoughts dwelled on some more sweet torture for her. 

**********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: See that wasn't too bad a cliff-hanger. I'm just getting soft. If we never had cliff-hangers you wouldn't keep reading. 
> 
> *Ahem, deep voice.* 
> 
> Next time on Bulma's Tail. Will Bulma find the dragonball safely? Will Vegeta really bond with her? Will she keep her tail? Only one of these questions will be answered in Chapter 14 of Bulma's Tail!


	14. Going for a Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final ball is gathered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bulma uses bad language

Chapter 14

Going for a Swim

Bulma swam out in the warm lake. It must have been near a hot spring. It was so warm and soothing. The bleeping on her radar around her neck alerted her to the real task. The last dragonball! It was just beneath her. She had her diving goggles on and a mini breathing apparatus to help, not to mention her handy droid that acted like a mini jet. For the moment it was like a small float that helped her swim through the lake without much exertion. She really wished she'd backed her mini submarine but this would be a good enough exchange.

Bulma breathed deeply and dived down. She could clearly see the glimmer on a nearby crevasse. She checked the area for danger. There didn't seem to be any sharks or monsters. The ball itself wasn't in any giant clam, but on the lake bed. Even though this was fresh water there was still a small chance that there could be one. She didn't doubt anything when it came to the dragonballs and their weird ability to be in the most awkward place possible. She placed the mini breathing apparatus in her mouth and dived down. She switched her droid into dive mode and let the motor guide her down.

It was easy to aim for the ball as it sparkled in the clear waters. She grasped the shiny object quickly and swam for the surface. 'Wow, this has got to a first. Nothing's tried to eat me or the ball yet.' Bulma thought happily. She put the ball safely in her tight vest top. It added an extra bump to her cleavage. Bulma now proud of her accomplishment headed for the shore. She was in full gloating mood.

She passed a boat with two fishermen on it. They began shouting at her. "Hey watch it Missy!" One of them hissed. "We're trying to catch fish here. You'll scare them all away."

Bulma's eyes narrowed. They had the gall to shout at her Bulma Briefs over fish?

She found her footing in a shallow part and stood up. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY STUPID FISH! YOU CAN GO STICK THEM UP YOUR ASS!" Her tail thrashed and she waved her fists. Her mood spoiled by the rudeness of the men.

The two men screamed at the terrifying woman. "It's a monster!" They cried together, panic in their eyes. They didn't see the usual Bulma. What they saw was a blue haired lake monster. It looked like a woman but had three breasts and a tail. Plus the horrible voice, it screeched at them!

"MONSTER!" Bulma roared, now completely lost in her tantrum.

The fishermen began their motor boat and sped away.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT RUN FOR YOUR LIVES YOU MISERABLE MAGGOTS!" She screamed at the boat that was now a dot in the distance. "The nerve of some people." Bulma sniffed.

She then caught the saiyan that was on the banking. Vegeta was in fits of laughter.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" She yelled. She now waded back to shore. Her anger driving her towards him. *Stupid men, always spoiling things.*

"C'mon then Vegeta spit it out." She fumed. "What's so damn funny?"

Vegeta couldn't speak, he just pointed at her. Bulma racked through her bag for a special capsule. She popped it open and gasped. The full length mirror she'd taken out revealed the horror. Her hair and tail were covered in green algae. The dragonball lodged in-between her breasts made her look like she had three. Mud was caked onto her once trendy outfit. So when the men had screamed monster at her. They had meant it. In frustration she recapsulised the mirror.

She had never looked this ugly, except for that time she was a frog. "That's it I want to go home!" Bulma whined. "I've had enough of nature and all it's treasures. They can keep them. I'm never going camping again!"

"You look a sight." Vegeta sniggered. "You've never looked uglier."

Bulma walked up to Vegeta and looked him in the eye.

"Just because you've got the upper hand just now don't think I won't forget this." She opened another capsule that contained her clothes. She threw everything out, reflecting her mood. The last dragonball got placed with the rest in her bag.

"I want to be at Capsule Corps as soon as fucking possible." Bulma muttered.

Vegeta wasn't listening to her. Bulma's jeans and vest clung to her body. He was watching every curve as she angrily got her clean clothes sorted. He stepped towards her. Carefully picking a piece of green sludge from her hair.

"A new beauty treatment?" He mused showing her the gunk.

"Fuck off and leave me alone." She snarled.

"What's pole got up your ass?"

"Oh you're one to talk you've permanently got a pole up your ass, hypocrite!" Bulma's blue eyes were flaring.

Vegeta ignored her rant, he kept clearing the algae from her. She was now freezing cold. The water cooling down her body.

"Get off me, you don't care." Bulma said as she pushed him away. She ran into a bush with her clean clothes.

"Perhaps..." Vegeta said quietly. He walked to the rustling bush. "Is a monster going to pop out. I have to warn you I have my defences." He pulled a half naked Bulma out.

"Just get off me." Bulma cried, still furious from the lake. "I'm not a monster."

"You're a harpy. Your voice is so loud it wakes the dead." Vegeta said as he calmly stroked her chin.

"Hey are try trying to seduce me?" Bulma's temper was now cooling and she was starting to enjoy the attention.

"I never seduce ugly beasts." Vegeta said confidently. His hands moved from her face to her neck. Her muscles shivered from the cold and his touch. Her face was still mud splattered. Tears had been running down her face. Not from pain just from frustration. Bulma had only wanted to get home now. It was all that mattered. She wanted to be safe and dry. Drinking a large cup of coffee as she decided on her wish.

Vegeta leaned on her neck and began tenderly kissing. His hot breath bringing out a blush from Bulma.

"I thought you wanted to wait." Bulma whispered. "I've still to make my wish."

Vegeta didn't answer he kept his focus on her neck. His hands moved around her clasping her breasts. Bulma tried to struggle free. Her tail disagreeing; it wrapped around his waist.

'Treacherous tail; just wait till I make my wish.' "Take me home Vegeta. I can't make my wish here." Bulma said as her head brushed against Vegeta's. "I want to summon the dragon at capsule corps. I've had enough of the outdoors."

"Whatever you say woman." Vegeta swept her up in his arms. Roughly pulling a t-shirt over her head. He grabbed the bag and thrust it into her cold hands. "Just hold onto that. There's no wish without them."

Bulma weakly smiled. She was putting off the inevitable. She had a vague idea on what she could wish for. It was a gamble because it depended on Vegeta and his reaction.

'Oh Vegeta why can't you just love me?' She sadly thought as the clouds rushed past her. Either way her fate with Vegeta relied on this wish.

*************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Uh-oh the final decision has to be made next chapter! The wish will be made next chapter. The tail is either staying or going. Yes I know another cliff hanger!


	15. Decisions Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair return to Capsule Corps and Bulma decides on her wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is not mine.

Chapter 15

Decisions Made

It was late afternoon till the pair got home. Bulma hadn't realised how far they'd traveled in the last few days. She was still upset about the lake incident. Bulma rushed inside for a hot shower, dumping her bag the floor.

"Woman what about the wish." Vegeta shouted at her.

"I'll wait till nightfall. The dragon won't be so obvious." Bulma shouted back. She was too desperate to get clean. It was distracting her. She knew her thoughts had to be clear. Any mistakes now and she could be stuck with the tail. 'It wouldn't be so bad, I like my tail. It just feels weird when it's wet.' The fine fur went into pin feathers and was really uncomfortable. 'I know why cats hate water now.'

Vegeta stared at the bathroom door but said nothing else. He was deep in his own thoughts and he knew that the woman would be a while. He however had some training that needed to be done. He was frustrating still not at his goal and the three day distraction had only soured his mood. The sex had been good, very good. Almost too good as now he was slightly tempted to break down the door and demand Bulma to give into him one more time. It was addictive, this need for her.

He grunted and walked with purpose towards his Gravity Room.

000

After her pampering Bulma began to feel human again. She had scrubbed and changed her clothes and had restyled her hair into another strange arrangement. She walked out of her apartment and headed to the main house where she heard the normal humming and busy sounds of her mother.

Mrs Briefs was waiting for her and had made her a small snack and she ate it while her mother asked questions. "So did you and Vegeta.... you know." Mrs. Briefs giggled and winked at Bulma.

"Mom! That's between me and Vegeta." Bulma yelled. "Geez, not even a welcome home. First question is did you do it?"

"Fine, Welcome home my dear." Mrs Briefs giggled. "It's been quiet here without you two. I bet it was noisy where you two were." She laughed again and didn't see the death stares from Bulma.

"That's between me and him, what happened." Bulma hissed.

"Oh, okay." Mrs. Briefs took a small sip of coffee. "So are you going to make this wish? I kind of like your blue tail. It makes you unique."

"Thanks mom, I like my tail too but I don't know whether Vegeta is attracted to me or the tail."

"Oh so he IS attracted to you." Mrs. Briefs simpered. "I just know it's love."

"It's not love." Bulma snapped.

"Nonsense Bulma, you're in love I can tell." Her mother looked at her cheeks.

Bulma reddened as she knew she was being examined. "Maybe I am but I don't know if Vegeta is." Bulma confessed. She put her hand on her chin.

"Sure he is. He gave up three days training to be with you." Mrs. Briefs gave a quick glance outside. Vegeta had holed himself up in the gravity chamber.

'Only cos he wanted sex.' Bulma thought to herself. She too glanced out the window. The gravity chamber could just be seen. It seemed eerily quiet.

"So are you and him going to marry?" Mrs Briefs watched Bulma's jaw twitch.

"Maybe..." Bulma said and instantly regretted it.

Her mother began dancing around in a hyper mood. "Oooh I've got to tell Teddi! I've got to pick out a hat! So much to do!"

"MOM!" Bulma called after her but it was too late. Her mother scurried off to find Dr. Briefs. Bulma was left feeling upset. It wasn't official. Vegeta could regret her when he saw her tailless behind. She could still end up alone with a house full of cats.

Bulma rested her head on the table. She remembered the idea that had hit her earlier. It was a gamble but then she knew Vegeta was worth it. 'I'll do it now. It won't work with Vegeta watching. I just need to word it right.'

*********

Vegeta pounded the air. Bulma kept surfacing in his mind. 'I thought sex with the bitch would have fixed this.' When he did his press ups he had an image of the woman beneath him. Her tail curled around his waist. Keeping him close to her. Vegeta kissed the imaginary lips. They were tender and soft. The fantasy Bulma was naked wriggling under him.

Vegeta remember every curve of her. The way she trembled under his touch. The sweet smell of her sweat. He had memorised it all; which troubled him. Every partner before her had been faceless drones. He instantly forgot any characteristic details. Though he could assume it was because he knew her before. She only had the tail for the past week. He found her attractive before, but not enough to have as a mate. Vegeta decided to use this new found imagination. He had never found any use for it before. Now he could try and imagine what she would look like without the tail.

The dream Bulma still remained but the blue tail disappeared. For some reason his vision winked at him and stuck out her tongue. Vegeta sighed slowly. She was still gorgeous, he would have fallen for her anyway. The tail had just been a catalyst.

'Damn it! Did I pick up a stupid germ from the woman? ' Vegeta began cursing to himself for his ignorance. He fingered the mark on his neck. He wanted her and she wanted him. The mark told him that more than anything.

'So what's my fucking problem?' he fumed to himself. Finally it hit him like a smack in the face. 'I want her and her tail.' It didn't matter to him that it was a fake tail. It didn't matter that she made it to taunt him. She was beautiful to him in any form.

'If she had a horn on her head I'd still want her as my mate.' He glanced out the window. For some reason it was dark already and there seemed to be some strange energy signals. Then a realisation hit him in the pit of his stomach.

The woman was being her impulsive self again. The dragon had been summoned. Vegeta bolted upright. Any daydreaming long forgotten. He had to tell her not to do it. To keep the tail. He needed her to have the tail. It just looked so ...

'Can a Saiyan prince really call someone cute and still keep his pride?' He shook the trivial thought away. Whatever his personal reasons he'd just force her to keep it. Even if it meant making a wish himself. The earth dragonballs only had one wish. He'd would wish for something silly like a giant strawberry tart.

'Yeah strawberries are nice. I'll just waste her wish with an insane wish like that. I amaze myself sometimes.' Vegeta pounded out of the gravity room.

He hardly blinked at the size of the dragon. Bulma was a small dot below it. She wasn't smiling but looked serious.

"That is a very bizarre wish." The dragon boomed. "Very well it shall be done." Vegeta had been too late.

There was a flash of brilliant light. Shen Long returned to the balls. They darted away in separate directions. Daylight returned to the skies.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled. He couldn't believe it. Bulma looked blankly at him. She was crying. She was feeling her behind. The tail was gone.

"No! You MORON! You couldn't wait!" Vegeta shouted.

Bulma shook her head. She was too choked up to speak.

"I was going to say KEEP it. I like the look on you but forget it." Vegeta's permanent scowl seemed deeper. His trust had been hurt.

Bulma made small bubbly noises. "It....it's not....*sniff*..like that...I..." She cried into her hands unable to speak further.

Vegeta just looked distastefully at her. "So much for waiting. Mates are suppose to do these things together. Guess you're not wife material." He turned his back on her and went to her father's lab. He wanted to get as far away from her as possible. "I won't come back for a while."

"Vegeta...I love you." Bulma whispered softly. Her voice was strained from her crying. It hurt to speak. She fell on the ground in a mess. She saw him disappear into her father's lab, she knew what he was doing. He'd done it once before. He would be setting the Gravity Room back into its ship mode and leaving for space.

'He doesn't love me. Now he won't even trust me.' She sat on the grass for an hour crying. It was only when her mother came out to collect her. Wrapping a blanket around her shivering body. Mrs. Briefs guided her grieving daughter back into the main house and onto the sofa.

For once she didn't say a word to her daughter. She just hugged her tighter when Vegeta's capsule blasted off. He had left Bulma for space. The young woman felt like she had made the biggest mistake in her life. She was now tail-less but it would be without Vegeta whose trust she had broken with her very impulse to test him.

************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: WAHHHHH!!! The tails gone! I loved her tail. *sniff* This is not the end of the story. I don't like sad endings. I just decided to go for a bit of drama. I honestly prefer comedy for this story but we need it for the plot.
> 
> Next chapter see the other side of the story. Bulma's actual wish and Vegeta's mini space adventure.


	16. The Wish!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn what Bulma wished for exactly, it wasn't such a simple wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope Dragonball Z is not mine 
> 
> Authors Note: Okay by my magical authors' powers I've gone back in time to when that wish was made. Hope this explains exactly what's going on! 
> 
> Previously on Bulma's Tail...

Chapter 16

THE WISH!

Bulma unloaded her backpack. The seven dragonballs glimmered in the sun. She sighed deeply. Bulma knew this was a risk but she had to do it. She held out her hands and said the chant. For it to really work she needed to make this wish without Vegeta. It would cleanse her mind of all her doubts once and for all.

"Oh mighty dragon by your name I awake you. Arise Shen Long." The skies darkened and looked almost bruised; black, blue and purple. The green dragon seemed illuminated against the skies. The dragon let out a low growl and bent his head down towards the dragonballs and to the figure standing next to them. His large red eyes examined Bulma. To him she must seem like an insect.

"Speak your wish mortal." He bellowed. Bulma winced a little. Shen Long was notoriously impatient.

"I ask if it is possible to put conditions on a wish?" Bulma said as confidentially as she could. It had been easier with friends behind her.

"It depends, my powers are limited." The dragon growled as if irritated.

"I have recently acquired a tail." Bulma pulled her tail forward to show the dragon. He didn't seem that interested. "I think the man I love is only attracted to me because of it."

"I cannot make mortals fall in love." He sneered.

"No, that's not my wish." Bulma sighed. "I want my tail to go but only to return if the man truly loves me."

Shen Long raised his eyebrows. "Interesting, speak your wish mortal. I should be able to do it. Say the name of the man, word it as carefully as you can and it will be granted."

Bulma nodded smiling. Finally something was going right. "I wish that my tail would disappear; only to reappear if Vegeta truly loves me."

She glanced up expectantly. Trying to look as sober as she could. Bulma knew she had made the mushiest wish in her life. She could always blame the hours of romantic novels she read in her spare time.

"This is a very bizarre wish" Shen Long boomed. "Very well it shall be done." In a flash of light the dragon returned to his slumber. Bulma grasped her behind. She was feeling unbalanced all of a sudden. Then she heard the footsteps.

Vegeta was running towards her. Panic was evident in his eyes.

'Does he care about my tail or is it me?' Bulma couldn't hold back her tears. She could see the hurt in his eyes. She had said they would do it together. 'Did he really want to be here when I made my wish?'

"WOMAN!" He shouted at her.

*Crap, he looks mad as hell.*

"No! You MORON you couldn't wait." He was towering over to her.

Bulma was feeling miserable, usually she would be amused at how short he would be and would have stood up to passively taunt him. She didn't feel like doing this now, her tail was still gone. He didn't love her.

"I was going to say KEEP it. I like the look on you but forget it." He was up to her face now. He looked tall and threatening to her.

*What does it matter he's ripped my heart out without even knowing about it.* Bulma tried to speak but the crying was making it difficult. "It's ....it's not...(sniff)...like that ...I.." She broke down and cried into her hands. Her balance without the tail made her want to fall over. She had daydreamed this moment to be much nicer and well romantic. The tail was not suppose to be gone... it was suppose to still be there to prove that he loved her.

"So much for waiting." He yelled. "Mates are suppose to do these things together. Guess you're not wife material." He turned his back on her and walked away. Bulma couldn't see his face. Everything became a blur.

"Vegeta... I love you." She whispered softly. She gave into her urge and fell down. The lack of tail was disorientating. It hadn't been so bad getting the tail. It had felt good with the extra balance.

'He doesn't love me. Now he won't even trust me.' She thought miserably to herself. She didn't know how long she'd been on the grass. She'd only noticed it was dark when her mother came for her. A blanket was draped over her shoulders. For Bulma it was a blur, she faintly knew Vegeta was talking to her father, probably about the ship but it didn't really click as she had gone into shock.

Uncharacteristically her mother was silent and rubbed her shoulders. Trying to bring some more warmth into her. She hardly blinked when a capsule ship blasted off behind her. She just accepted it and continued in her self pitying crying as she felt her heart breaking. Mrs. Briefs kept her company and there seemed like a constant supply of hot cocoa that Bulma had no intention of drinking but just kept it at her bed side.

It took Bulma another hour before she realised. Her father came in to talk to her mother as if Bulma wasn't in the room.

"Well, that's Vegeta off into space, we got a signal from the ship that its now left the atmosphere." He said to his wife. "I was quite pleased with how quick it took but he still didn't wait till I added the coffee machine."

"That's those warriors for you." Mrs. Briefs chuckled lightly.

That was when it snapped in Bulma's mind, she glared over at her father as she finally woke up from her mental coma.

"Daddy you let Vegeta GO." She screamed from her bed. She almost threw her hot cocoa at him. Bulma's anger was now taking over as the shock of what had happened was being replaced. It wasn't her fault, it was the ass Vegeta for not waiting to hear what she had wanted to wish for. She got up from her bed throwing her lamp

Dr. Briefs tried to calm his daughter down. "Now, you know I couldn't stop him even if I'd know."

"But I love him." Bulma cried some more. The tears threatening to surface again. "You should have made him wait!"

"Um..." Dr. Briefs couldn't say anything. He hated it when she cried and always gave in. This time he couldn't give her the one thing she wanted. Their house guest Vegeta.

"He..he's a grown man princess. I suspect he'll be back." Dr. Briefs began backing away. He knew what happened when she never got what she wanted. He ducked as the cocoa came crashing over his head.

"GET OUT TRAITOR!"

Dr. Briefs ran out. He sometimes wondered where she got that temper. *It definitely didn't come from my side of the family.* He moped his sweating brow and escaped to his laboratory.

Bulma crossed her arms and scowled. 'The jerk left without hearing what my wish was.' She leaned back and began crying again.

"I'll go get another cup of cocoa." Mrs Briefs said lightly and left Bulma to her now angry tears.

*****************************

Vegeta's space capsule landed on a barren moon. He had been travelling for two months now. Bulma still haunted his dreams. He wouldn't have cared really if she did want to loose her tail. He mourned the loss of the sleek light blue appendage. It had come in very useful a few times. Even though it was not a Saiyan tail it seemed to match Bulma and mimicked her mood like a real tail would, thrashing as her anger boiled over. He growled at himself for starting to remember her, he needed to train, not meditate on lost mates.

He surveyed his new surroundings. A large electrical storm was raging across the small planet.

'Mhmmm just suits my mood.' Vegeta thought. 'I shall train here. It feels more like home than Earth.'

He had only begun his warm up when a meteor shower hit. Vegeta began blasting away any rocks that endangered his capsule pod. That was his only escape from the moon. He wasn't going to die here.

'I am the prince of Saiyans. I shall die in battle not by some stupid rocks.' Though Vegeta found it ironic he hadn't been killed yet. He had always assumed his resurrection was a mistake. His fight raged for a good hour. Vegeta was exhausted but his pride kept him upright. He couldn't think straight just destroy the meteors.

Suddenly a large meteor came plunging down. Vegeta hit it with everything he'd got. It still came. He landed in the dirt screaming as the rock shattered around him.

Maybe he was inadequate to be a prince of Saiyans. He was never going to be super Saiyan. It was fate laughing at him. He was not good enough to control his emotions. Vegeta would be out classed by a fool forever. He would be taunted by that woman forever. This was hell, not the world that waited for him.

This world he lived in now was his own personal hell. He accepted his fate. Realising his true emotions as they erupted from him. Tears of frustration burned his eyes as he let out another blast shattering meteor shards everywhere. The largest meteor was still moving down towards him, his life would be over again if he let it strike.

He had another chance at life and he was wasting it worrying about the past and not matching his rival. He needed to live here and now and fight for what he wanted to protect. It wasn't just himself, there was also her. The three days looking for the dragonballs had been more about keeping that frail human safe.

'Why?' He thought as he keep fighting, the ting of blood in his mouth. 'I need her for sex? I need her as a toy? No I need her to keep me in this world... is this perhaps that weak ass emotion she was always whining about?'

He loved Bulma. That was what was keeping him back. His stubbornness to ignore his emotions. He couldn't ignore a feeling like this. It was a distraction in itself. The woman was his very means for salvation. She was now everything he wanted to keep safe in this world and he had to kill to keep her

The epiphany hit him and a new surge of power emerged. A golden aura surrounded his body. He screamed louder the energy charging him. He became Super Saiyan.

The large boulder was crumbled into dust by his big bang attack. Vegeta had done it. His life long quest had been achieved. He let out a uproarious laugh that sounded quite maniacal but he was in full control. He had this new power flowing through him and all he needed was to learn to control. He flew through the air destroying the rest of the meteors and the pebbles rained down harmlessly. The storm was over, both internally and literally.

Vegeta had finally reached his goal. Though now was at a loss of what to do with the woman. Bulma had helped him in her own small way. It had been the key to push him further.

'Well I'm just going to have to tell her thank you. In my own princely manner.' He strode back to his battered space pod. It would take him back to earth.

********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I'm a big sap sometimes. I know that it was Vegeta's humility that made him turn super saiyan. I just made Bulma a bigger feature. Hey it's Vegeta do you think he would mention mushy stuff? Maybe he did think about Bulma when turning super saiyan. It makes a better story this way. This is why fanfiction exists!
> 
> Also big kudos to Nique on fanfiction.net who was the closest to guessing Bulma's wish. I mean REALLY close I thought they were a mind reader!
> 
> On archive: I changed the ending a little to flesh it out more. I really wanted to play with Vegeta's torment more.


	17. The Tail came back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma's tail is back! Her wish was granted, though it was extremely delayed. She now has more things to worry about however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

Chapter 17

The Tail came Back!

It had been a long two months for Bulma. She never noticed how truly lonely capsule corps was without Vegeta. There was no one for her to taunt or tell off. Sure she had her employees but they backed down and ran. She'd thrown herself into her work again. Any projects for Vegeta were forgotten.

The capsule car industry had been ignored recently . So Bulma had been tinkering away with some small ideas. She was sitting down at the desk admiring her new blue prints. It was then that her back started flaring up. It was as if all her spine was on fire. She leaned down on her desk screaming for some help. Some nameless employee came up to her.

"Miss..Miss Briefs are you okay?" He stammered.

Bulma glared at him. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?"

"I..I'll go get help." The young man ran out of the building.

Bulma heard a ripping noise. Her pants had burst! 'What is going on?' Tears were streaming down her face. The pain was familiar and yet so alien to her. Suddenly she felt that sensation. That fifth limb sensation.

She felt her butt. *My Tail! My tail is back.* Despite the agony Bulma couldn't help but smile.

"Oh Honey." Her mother had come running over. She had slightly coddled Bulma in the two months. Bulma clung to her mother beaming a big smile.

"I'm wonderful mom. Nothing to worry about." She gave her mom a big hug.

Mrs. Briefs looked at her concerned. "Have you bumped your head dear. George said you were in pain."

"I still am kinda. I just need to lie down." Bulma moved to her couch and lay on her stomach.

"I'll go get you some tea." Mrs. Briefs scurried away. Her tail was tinkling as the hair was growing back. It was irritating and itchy but she didn't dare interrupt the process.

'It feels like it's growing.' Bulma thought and the feeling was making her nauseous, it was a strange that the smallest thing had set her off on this feeling. She felt like a fever was setting in and just kept her head down hoping it would pass.

People came by and spoke. Her father had been one of them. Bulma hardly registered, 'He must have had a sudden understanding. Now that is one stubborn saiyan.' Bulma smirked as her tail finished its regrowth process. The pain had finally stopped but Bulma's mild nausea remained.

Curious, Bulma reached for her tail. It curled around her wrist like an old friend. "Well hello there." She said to it. It was slightly tender and twitched as she touched it.

'It feels different? I wonder if Shen Long knew what my tail was made of?' Bulma felt an urge to get it x-rayed. More for a piece of mind and her own scientific curiosity. Though first she needed to do something really important. She dashed to the toilet and her mother came in with the tea just to hear the hurling sounds.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Briefs gasped. "Honey, shall I call the doctor?"

"Might be an idea..." Bulma weakly said. She hadn't really thrown up much just made a lot of gagging noises but the sickening feeling in her stomach remained.

It was clear that her wish had been granted though that let her have some comfort as she hunched over in the bathroom. She was never really the queasy type and would only yell rather than be actually sick from something. Bulma felt that not just today when her tail came back but the past few weeks had been bad for her. She hadn't eaten as much and when she did she had to stop half way as it made her sick.

She struggled back onto her feet and looked at the hot tea her mother had left her. She took a sip and had to set it back down. It had honey in it. She went back to looking at her tail, it had some sort of cocoon that tattered off leaving her fur rather ratty and a bit sticky. Bulma wished that she had phrased her words better so it would magically appear on her rather than this weird growing style.

She sat back down as her mother and a few droids fussed around her. Her mother made the call to the doctor to check on her.

"I can go there myself Mom." Bulma said. "No need for a house visit."

"Well if you say so my dear, but call a cab!"

Bulma nodded and went to get prepared. "Let me know the time, I'll just rest up for a bit and get ready."

"Sure thing my dear!" Her mother sighed.

Bulma knew she wasn't really that serious but it was just a cold probably. 'Just to make sure everything is fine.' Bulma thought, 'I mean it's not like I missed my period or anything...' She paused as she counted, it had been two months hadn't it? She was sure she had her period. She had been so deep in her work to really not pay attention or keep her diary up to date. She felt her nausea return as she started to have a dread in her stomach that this wasn't just shock.

'Oh, boy, is this going to be a fun visit to the doctors...' Bulma thought but she felt herself returning to better thoughts about what this tail meant. It meant Vegeta truly loved her! This tail was just a special bonus, she tried not to focus about that nagging doubt in the back of her head about her period. That could wait.

**************************

The doctors appointment, two hours later. (Capsule Corps has a company doctor.)

***************************

Bulma arrived at the surgery in plenty of time. She had been in a blissful heaven the past few hours. Most of her projects had been forgotten. Now she just lay around her house with a permanent smile. She was acting more like her ditzy mother that had concerned her dad.

Her family doctor, Dr. Chan was happy to see her. Shaking her hand he motioned for her to enter.

"You said you wanted your tail x-rayed? Is there complications with it?" He asked as he set up the small x-ray machine.

"Well you've heard of all my adventures doctor?" Bulma asked.

The man nodded his head. "Dragonballs that granted wishes? I've told you before Bulma I'd need to see it to believe it."

"Well I made a wish about my tail. It went away ... and I think the conditions of my wish were met so my tail grew back."

The doctor scratched his head. "That's not possible..."

"Just x-ray it Dr. Chan. My company does pay you." Bulma crossed her arms scowled.

"Well first I need to ask you if there's any chance you're pregnant."

"What!" Bulma snapped. "How dare you!"

Dr Chan held his hand up, he really didn't like dealing with Bulma like this. "It's just.... we have some health and safety questions to ask. Please let me do my job Miss Briefs. I don't want to be sued."

"I wouldn't sue you Dr. Chan..." Bulma sighed

The doctor laughed nervously.

"Well... to be honest... there's maybe a small chance I could be pregnant..." Bulma went red and looked down at the floor. "I've been a little preoccupied with myself lately that I can't remember if I had my period... I'm sure I did though..."

The doctor gulped, he didn't want to ask this question. "Have you had unprotected sex in the past 2 months since I've seen you..."

Bulma snorted making the doctor flinch but she shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I have."

The doctor didn't like Bulma when got angry. Especially when she made hints about his pay. Though her constant mood swings always made him worry. He shook his head and muttered under his breath, he loved his job here and he loved his pay. It was just this woman, she really did drive him crazy.

"You should say these things first, here take this urine test." Dr. Chan said. "Would you like me to test for anything else?"

Bulma made a pout and was about to object to any suggestion she had any STDs but shrugged. "If you like." She tried to look away and keep her temper in check. As much as she liked seeing her doctor run around her nervously she wanted this done professionally.

It took a few more minutes of simple tests and Bulma was in the X-ray room with a heavy apron on and a sheet around her abdomen. "I may not be pregnant you know." Bulma objected to all the lead that surrounded her.

"It's for your own safety really, just in case. Okay I'll x-ray your hips. Just to see the connection. I don't think it'll be any different than last time." He chatted away nervously. "This is really quite safe if you are pregnant but there's just that 1% chance of exposure causing harm to the growing fetus."

Bulma stayed silent. Something in her gut was telling her to investigate it. She didn't really get sick and her tail was made with organic flesh and metal bones. It shouldn't have grown from her back. Both of these needed answers and Dr. Chan was the best chance she had.

Fifteen minutes later the doctor had her in his diagnosis room. Bulma was feeling like a child again. The chair was too high and her legs swung.

"Well Miss Briefs, it was very... interesting." Dr Chan said as he put the x-ray on the light box. Bulma looked at the x-ray.

"What exactly am I looking at?"

"It's all bone, the tail is made out of bone. Where as before.."

"It was metal." Bulma finished. "Oh crap the dragon made it real."

"A real human tail." Dr Chan mused. "Who thought it possible.."

"Thank you doctor." Bulma said getting up to leave.

"Oh Miss Breifs there was just one more thing." Dr Chan said gently.

"More? I don't think I can take any more." Bulma sat down again.

"Congratulations" Dr Chan beamed. "The pregnancy test came back positive."

"No.. I had my period just recently. It was strange finished really quickly but.." Bulma stopped and looked at what the doctor was pointing at. There was a small dot on the x-ray.

"The fetus seems to be quite a strong one to show up on the scan." Dr Chan said. "We will need to forward your details to the Maternity department and they can get you started."

Bulma paled. 'Oh this is just great. Two things in one day.'

"Sorry, Miss Briefs is it not good news?"

Bulma shook a little. "I don't know..." She said. "I've never even thought about what kind of Mom I would be."

She knew now Vegeta loved her but something made Bulma wonder. Did Vegeta love her enough to support her and the child she was going to have? He definitely wouldn't be a good father or maybe a very unwilling one. Her future was less certain and she continued to listen to the doctor telling her what to expect from her pregnancy while her future with Vegeta she had no expectations at all.

****************************************************************** *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Oh how evil I am. Don't worry the reunion will occur next chapter. No, Bulma is not a Saiyan. She just has a real tail now. She's not going to start flying and fighting. That would be cool but I want to stick kinda close to the original. Also some woman can have a strange false period while pregnant. That's how you get some silly people who go through the whole 9 months unaware. That's some strong denial.
> 
> This is completely edited from my original. I took out Yamcha as he had a small cameo that was just there to torment him and it didn't add anything. Also I changed how Bulma suspected about her being pregnant and starting to do the denial thing.


	18. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta is back from space and he plans to play it cool.

Chapter 18

The reunion

Vegeta's space pod entered the Earth's atmosphere. He watched tensely while the blue green orb came nearer. The colours reminded him of 'her' and his feelings. He inwardly growled. He would have to face 'her' again. She would NEVER learn of his feelings. Emotions were still to be considered a weakness. Even if they were the key to his transformation. The helplessness of being unable to protect and the surge of power had all been because of his broken pride and his final acceptance of Bulma in his life. Even without her tail she was what drove him back to Earth. Though the idea of a rematch with Kakarrot was also strongly in his mind. Those two were what helped him regain his sense of honour. Killing innocents without cause was not a real warriors way.

He hit the auto-pilot that was set to return to Capsule Corps. The half sphere building started getting closer. He crossed his arms and waited. 'The woman will naturally forgive me. This absence will have made her see how much she needs me. It will be so easy to seduce her again. She will be putty in my hands.' Vegeta chuckled to himself as he imagined how soft she could be.

His arrogance reasserting itself and his pride was regained. The space trip home and the knowledge that he was super saiyan had clouded his judgment slightly and he had forgotten exactly how stubborn Bulma was. 

As the pod landed Mrs. Briefs rushed to welcome Vegeta home. He frowned at her babble. It had only been three months. The blonde woman seemed to want to update the past three years. 

"I'm so glad you're back Mr Vegeta. It has been too quiet without you. My roses have bloomed marvelously you missed that....." 

Vegeta kept walking to his room. 

"... and Yamcha has been visiting a few times...." Mrs Briefs still chatted away chasing after him. 

This got a grunt, but he still kept walking to his goal. He did not want to think about someone else around his potential mate. He reminded himself to check her room for the weakling's scent.

"... Bulma's been throwing herself into her work. So has Teddi, the capsule car project is...." 

SLAM! Vegeta reaches his room shuts his door. He needed to have a shower before he saw Bulma, he remembered how much she complained the last time he went on a long space journey without any washing.

"Oh, well I'll go tell Bulma you're back then." Mrs. Briefs said to the closed door. "She's got quite a bit of news. What with her tail suddenly coming back and...." The door opened again with a wide eyed Vegeta. 

"Her tail is back?!" He yelled. 

"Yes, it came back a month ago..." Mrs. Briefs couldn't finish her sentence. Vegeta had rushed away to the laboratories. 

"Ah, young love." Mrs. Briefs sighed. "Just wait till he hears the other news." She began to giggle as the shocked face of Vegeta replayed in her head. *If only I had my camera.* 

******************************** 

Bulma was swinging on her beloved tail. In her laboratory she had installed some beams to support her weight. She was working on a small car engine. The smallest her company had made. 

"WOMAN!" There was a familiar voice bellowing his war cry. Bulma's heart leapt into her throat. Her tail uncurled from the beam and she fell. Her forehead hit the table and she landed on her back. 

"For fuck's sake Vegeta, when are you gonna stop with this crap." She shouted and cursed as he entered. 

Vegeta stood at the door watching her, absorbing every detail. Bulma was raving and throwing her fist while her hand clung to her bumped head. Her tail lashed around like an angry cat. Her eyes flaming the blue fire, he had missed everything. He just stood there soaking in as she threw tools around and swearing more than any soldier he had ever met.

'No, I must keep my feelings in check. She will come to me.' He leaned against the door frame; crossing his arm and smirked. "I see your temper is still as calm as ever."

'Oh, so he's playing this game?' Bulma smirked back. 'I know he loves me because of my wish; but he doesn't know, I know.' 

She crossed her arms copying him and tried not to laugh. "Finally got over your tantrum." She said. 

Vegeta cocked his head. "You were just having one so it takes one to know one." 

Bulma smiled at him. 'I don't think I'll tell him my wish yet. He's just far too arrogant.'

"What is it. Have I got a huge spot on my nose?" He sneered. She had went from angry to serenely happy in seconds. Even with her normal mood swings she was setting records. 

"Vegeta I've got some news." Bulma said sweetly. 

"You made a new tail, congratulations." He turned his back on her. 'Got to stay calm. I won't give into my emotions.' This was not going as Vegeta planned. He had half expected her tantrum to continue and for him to act cool till she came up to her and he could finally kiss her. He was half tempted to charge over to her work station and drag her off to his bedroom but that would just give her more ammunition to use against him. Plus she would probably resist and scream in that harpy voice of hers. 

"Vegeta, you noticed my new tail, I'm flattered." Bulma cooed. "That wasn't the news I was going to tell you. I wouldn't insult your observational skills." 

Vegeta humphed. This situation wasn't how he had thought it would turn out. He half expected Bulma was a secret war strategist herself. Bulma should have thrown herself at him by now. 

Bulma was eyeing him up. She was finding it hard to restrain herself. His muscles had grown slightly, more definition. The sheen of sweat which usually made her disgusted was actually quite pleasant and she couldn't mention how the stink that she loathed was nostalgically erotic to her. She secretly blamed her hormones and tried to keep her blush down. 

She caught a glance from Vegeta who smirked at her. 'Hah, she is crumbling to my very charms.' Vegeta thought as he saw her admiring look. 

Bulma turned her eyes to the floor. 'Okay, hit him with the news. That should wipe the arrogant smirk off his face.' 

"If you think I'm going to fall into your arms you've got another thing coming." Bulma snarled. 

"Another thing coming? Just what kind of thing did you have in mind?" Vegeta's smirk widened. 

"I just wanted to tell you I'm pregnant." Bulma said calmly. Vegeta's eyes bulged out and the two veins on his head started throbbing. 

"PREGNANT! I'll kill that son of a bitch." He started to storm out. Bulma managed to grab his arm and dragged along for the ride. 

"You can't kill yourself idiot." Bulma cried wrapping herself on his arm. 

"Kill myself?" He paused in his tirade. "It isn't the fools baby?" He had remembered Mrs. Briefs mentioning Yamcha being around. He had just jumped to a conclusion. Bulma shook her head. 

"No it's a very arrogant and annoying Saiyan." She let go of his arm, confident he wouldn't fly off in a murder spree. 

"I'm not looking after it." He crossed his arms and glared at Bulma. 

"I don't want you to look after it." Bulma huffed glaring back. "It's my child and I'm bringing him or her up as a Briefs." 

"It is still my heir. It will just get soft with your interference." Vegeta said. 

"It's my heir too." Bulma locked eyes with him. "It will be brought up human." 

"It's still a Saiyan." Vegeta stared back determined not to back down. 

"Correction half Saiyan, there's still a human half to consider." Bulma kept her eyes clear. She was not going to blink and give in. 

"The child will be corrupted by your softness." 

"Funny I thought you liked my softness." Bulma smirked as she saw Vegeta's eye twitch. 

"It will become a warrior. I shall train it when it comes of age." Vegeta decided to change tact slightly. 

"I still want to look after him or her. No training till it's five." Bulma said, compromising seemed the only way. 

"Very well....shake." Vegeta held out his hand. 

Bulma eyed it cautiously. The last time... 'I'm sure he won't try anything again.' "Okay it's an agreement, no backing out. You will have to be it's father." She clasped his hand and gave it a quick shake.

Bulma tried pulling her hand away. Vegeta held it firm. "Vegeta...let go." Bulma whined, it was harder to resist him with actual contact. It seemed to jolt her memories awake of when those hands were sliding across her naked body.

"Why?" He pulled her close to him. Their noses almost touching. 

"I...I have things to do." Bulma stuttered. His breath was so close. He still stank from his long journey. Somehow the intense male smell wasn't helping. 

"More things? What things could be more interesting than me?" He said while smelling her. She had a faint smell of sweat and oil. For Vegeta it was like Bulma's own brand of perfume. Bulma tried wiggling free. She wanted to be in more control. It was this type of seduction that had gotten her pregnant. 

"You smell like a sweaty pig." Bulma complained though she had stopped struggling. 

"Then I'll consider this your punishment." Vegeta said. "Making an important wish without your mate by your side." 

Bulma gave him a side ways look. "I just happen to be pregnant with your baby. You're not my mate." 

"Well I say you're going to be." Vegeta said with a smirk. 

"Is that a royal declaration?" Bulma asked sarcastically though she had a big grin on her face. Vegeta bent down and bit her neck lightly. Bulma's knees crumbled and she leaned into the embrace from the hickey. After the small bite he slid his mouth up the side of her neck to finally deeply kiss her. Bulma kissed back fiercely wanting to make up for the lost time. The kiss ended abruptly as it started and Vegeta smirked back as if he had won. His woman had finally leapt back into his arms.

"There see I accept your proposal, now let me get my shower." He let her go making her spin and fall on the floor. Bulma gasped as she felt a small sting of pain from the bite. She checked her neck for blood, just in case, but it was clean. She knew he had bit hard enough to make a mark though.

'Damn more waiting. I could always confront him when he comes out of the shower.' As Bulma watched the strutting Vegeta heading for his room. The more she thought of the plan. That pouncing on a wet and clean Vegeta as a good idea. 

'Okay, operation seduce the Saiyan. Three months is a long time for a girl.' She thought slyly making her way back to the house. All her projects were forgotten and her mind was filled with Vegeta. She still had that second bomb to hit him about the truth about her wish. The first one with the baby news would seem like a piece of cake.

She was not going to let Vegeta think he would have the upper hand.

****************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Again I changed very little from the 2004 version of this chapter. 2014, 10 years after and I still find this reunion scene hot! I just added a few more sentences to make it hotter. The next chapter is a lovely lemon scene, so please wait for it.


	19. Operation Seduce the Saiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma is full of hormones and ready to snag a Saiyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lemon chapter, it's pure filth... enjoy. :D

Chapter 19

Operation Seduce the Saiyan

Bulma sneaked into her room. She could hear the sound of Vegeta's shower starting down the hallway. She had to get into something sexy. Her greasy overalls wasn't a great seduction tool. 'This is operation seduce the saiyan after all. Come on Bulma think sexy.' She rummaged through her drawers. Lingerie and other unmentionables were scattered across her room. She settled on her deep blue slip. 'Simple, yet elegant. Now for the cherry.'

She grabbed her smallest blue thongs and put them on. Her tail swung down just above the panties.

"All right ready for action!" Bulma posed with a V sign. Somehow flashing lights appeared behind her.

She crept out of her room. She knew she had to do a sneak attack. Vegeta would find an excuse to escape her. He was obviously trying to play hard to get. 'Well screw playing hard to get. It's time to grab the saiyan by the balls. I do know he loves me and that's enough for me.' Bulma smiled evilly as she moved like a ninja. All those late night kung fu movies playing out in her head.

She hugged the wall controlling her breathing. The slightest noise would alert Vegeta to her attack. The shower could still be heard. Hopefully it would dull any noise that would give her away. His bedroom door was ajar.

She peered in, the linked shower door closed. Bulma had never been in Vegeta's room. Not since he began occupying it. Even when he was away in space, she would just stand by the door like a sad puppy.

'He's back now and I'm technically his fiancee. I should be in his room.' Bulma glanced around. It was all neat and tidy. It hadn't changed since she was last in here when it was their guest room.

The shower stopped. Bulma held her breath. She had an innate sense to hide. She slinked behind the door. It was a perfect ambush point. Vegeta exited the en-suite bathroom with a towel around him.

Bulma watched from behind. The water was still on his muscular body. She followed a drop that ran from his back all the way down to his crack. She couldn't stop herself. Bulma pounced on his back.

He tensed instantly grabbing his attacker. Vegeta knew it wasn't a warrior. There was no ki signature, but his throat hold loosened when he saw who it was.

"BULMA?" He yelled. The woman had curled round his arm and was smiling like an idiot.

"Hi." She said coyly.

"You know I could have killed you woman." Vegeta said trying to compose himself. The sight of a half naked Bulma was attacking all his senses. Her smell, her touch even her childish giggle. There was also the fact she was obviously aroused. Her nipples were erect and that tail was lashing around.

"But you love me Vegeta. You wouldn't do that." Bulma smiled daringly.

"A saiyan does not love." He haughtily said.

"You still don't know what wish I made." Bulma stepped down from her arm hugging. She began stroking his arm in a fluid motion.

"You wished for your tail to vanish and there was a time limit?" Vegeta asked, angry now that her wish had obviously been a trick. She was just here to mock him, he was beginning to regret accepting her as a mate so soon. He should have made her wait some more. He didn't like it when she was playing her obvious mind games.

"No Vegeta." Bulma's wide smile still stayed. She gave a few tender kisses to his arm.

"Just tell me, I'm in no mood for your games."

Bulma pouted. "Okay, but you're no fun." She sat down on the bed. Bulma's tail curling round her hip and down her legs. "I wished that my tail would disappear only to return if YOU, Vegeta truly LOVED me. My tail came back, ergo you love me. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out but it sure does help."

Vegeta's face dropped. His mouth gaped open and his veins bulged. Bulma couldn't help but laugh. All his defensive pride and hidden emotions were revealed. He had no come back for her.

"Don't worry your pointy head Vegeta." Bulma laughed. "You know I'll never expect you to actually say anything." She held up her tail. "This tail is all the proof I need of your feelings."

Vegeta still looked like a caught fish. Bulma closed his jaw kissing it delicately. He stayed still, not twitching a muscle. "I'm not asking for a full confession from you Vegeta." She murmured, rubbing her face against his chest. His heart beat was going so fast.

Vegeta's scowl returned. "I do not confess anything."

"I told you I don't want a confession my prince." Bulma said while massaging his six pack.

"So I'm your prince now?" Vegeta's smirk returned. He touched her soft blue hair.

"That was just a heat of the moment thing." Bulma said trying to back track. He had that dangerous grin on his face that made her cautious.

"Heat of the moment?" Vegeta said playfully. "Like this?" He picked Bulma up and tossed her on the bed. The towel flopped to the ground. His arousal was more obvious than Bulma's. As Vegeta leaned over Bulma grabbed the erection pulling him onto the bed with her. Smacking her lips she sucked hard on the tip. Bulma's tongue moving in a circular motion. Vegeta groaned and laid back on his bed. His mind spinning from the facts and emotions. Vegeta had wanted Bulma to seduce him. He knew she couldn't resist him. He hadn't been expecting the news of the wish. Vegeta held her tail as Bulma still moved her mouth on his manhood. The furry appendage was warm. It felt more real than before.

He moved his hand up the line of the tail. Bulma stopped her mouth massage as she enjoyed his touch. "It's real now." Bulma almost purred. "The dragon made it grow from my back. It's a human tail."

Vegeta eyes widened and he still petted the tail. "Made out of flesh and bone." He murmured.

"Not organic flesh and metal, it's very very real." Bulma said. The ministrations were sending off erotic feelings in her head. She was finding it hard to concentrate and just let her hand massage Vegeta's penis.

"Do you have anything else I need to know?" Vegeta asked. "You're Pregnant, you have got a real tail and you made a wish that was stupid."

"My wish wasn't stupid." Bulma said defiantly. "It just wasn't thought out well, with small print." She wriggled free from his grasp. "I'm trying to seduce you Vegeta." Bulma moaned in a teasing voice. "Lie back and take it." She couldn't give him any blow job when she was being manipulated this way. She kept having to moan and sigh every second, her fevered hands just rubbed along Vegeta's groin.

"This is much more amusing." He joked back. He held her hips and threw her back down on the bed. Her tail instantly wrapped around his waist. Vegeta moved his hands up Bulma's thighs. She thrusted her hips up so he could get the hint. He did, he pulled down her tiny panties.

"What purpose do these things have." He mockingly asked her. "They're too small to keep you warm."

Bulma groaned a tiny objection. She was now lost in her lust for the saiyan prince. Vegeta flipped her round so she was at his groin and he was at hers. Bulma giggled as she took him into her mouth again. The giggle turned into a groan as Vegeta's tongue paid attention to her. Bulma felt the surge of enjoyment by his touch. Each movement he made intensified the sensation. She found it harder to concentrate on what she was doing to Vegeta. He was trying to contain himself. Bulma's little mouth was trying very hard to inhale him. It became even harder to resist when Bulma found his tail spot. Curious at the soft furry spot, she pushed it. Vegeta groaned louder. He pulled himself away from her. He couldn't come now, he wanted it to last.

There was a grumble of disappointment from Bulma.

"If you think I'm going to let you get away with that; you've very much mistaken." Vegeta's sultry voice purred.

"Vegeta, I didn't know that was still sensitive." Bulma gasped. Her breath finally coming back to her.

"Well it is and you're not getting to it." Vegeta said as he picked her up and put her in front of him. He held her hips up and her head rested on a pillow. His hand settled her down as he swept over her body, pausing a little at her swollen belly. Bulma was about to complain when she felt an exploratory finger. He circled round her opening. Her juices were in full flow. He placed two fingers inside her. Pushing into the deep warmth. Bulma's back arched up and she released a groan. He moved his fingers faster and faster. Bulma tried to keep up but he was going too fast. She felt herself coming and she made a small whimpering sound.

Vegeta pulled his fingers out. Bulma whimpered some more, now complaining. "I want you..." She gasped under her breath.

"Beg for it." Vegeta whispered as he lay beside her. His fingers massaging her insides slowly.

She wanted more, "You're such... ah... an ass!" Bulma complained. "It's been too long... give it to me."

She stopped the whimpering when Vegeta plunged himself into her from behind. Pulling on her hips to keep her going at the same speed. It didn't take long till Bulma felt the orgasm again. This time it came on stronger and in waves. Each wave more potent than the last. As she climaxed her inner walls clenched at Vegeta's shaft. She could feel Vegeta's flesh becoming bigger inside her as he too felt close to climax. Vegeta came in a flurry of adrenaline and emotion.

He screamed Bulma's name sending his hot seed into her. They both collapsed Vegeta spooning Bulma. She snuggled up behind him. It had been worth all the hassle and aggravation.

"Why did you choose that position?" Asked a panting Bulma. She was too tired to talk but she needed her curiosity sated.

"I didn't want to hurt our baby." Mumbled Vegeta hugging her close, almost asleep. Bulma smiled, he would probably deny it when he awoke; but that had to be the sweetest thing she'd ever heard from him. Her tail, still wrapped around him giving Vegeta an extra squeeze.

'Yup, this tail sure was a good idea.' She thought as she snuggled closer to her prince.

**************************************************************** *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors' Note: What no cliff-hanger? Oh no have I come to the end? Yes, and no. The epilogue will follow next and end on a nice round number of 20. After that though a new story will begin.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Trunks, with some very blue language from Bulma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not writing a disclaimer. This is the 20th and last chapter. Well okay...I don't own DBZ.... 
> 
> Warning: Bulma's not a happy bunny, lots of strong language!

Epilogue

Bulma lay in bed shifting uncomfortably. Her water had broken only an hour ago. She knew giving birth wasn't going to be easy; but it really did hurt, more than she had ever experienced before. She swore again as another convulsion hit her. She saw Vegeta wince at her scream. He had agreed to come but he looked like he was in torture. Standing near her but not close enough to be considered comforting.

His presence was noted though. He was the focus of Bulma's anger.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" She yelled.

The nurses and midwife tried calming her down. Bulma just spat and hissed at the saiyan.

"Arggghh!!! Mother fucking son of a bitch I'll kill you whore monkey spanking dick weed!!"

"Really Miss Briefs that's no way for a lady to speak." Scolded her midwife. Bulma's attention was guided to the orange haired nurse.

"I can fucking talk anyway I like skank." Bulma snarled. "You try pushing a water melon through a hole the size of an apple."

The nurse backed away and whispered to Vegeta. "Sir, is she always like this?"

"No, she must be in a good mood." Vegeta said sarcastically.

"VEGETA!" Bulma shouted as another spasm hit. "I'LL CUT OFF YOUR SCROTUM AND MAKE IT INTO A PURSE."

After 6 long hours of labour and abusive language, their son was finally born. Exhausted and swearing off sex for life Bulma slept. Vegeta stood watching, leaning against the wall. A nurse came in late in the night and asked if he wanted a bed. He refused, he didn't feel the need for it. He knew Bulma should have had an epidural anesthesia but she had refused all the drugs they offered. A cesarean would have been less painful for her but the woman had pointed out more risks and more drugs that would have been used.

'I could always say told you so when she wakes.' He smirked as he knew exactly what her reaction would be. She really should have taken the medicine to dull the pain. She was just a weak human. Though part of him was proud that she had fought through the pain. His ears were not that proud and were still stinging from her screams of abuse. It was only after the birth that she had demanded pain killers and to be knocked out. The staff had eagerly agreed to silencing her. Vegeta was less impressed but he would wait till she was better before he let a snide remark go. He still valued his scrotum exactly were it was.

A nurse entered holding something in her arms. "Is she awake yet?" The young nurse asked. "Her child is needing fed." There was a small cry from the bundle she held. Vegeta looked at him. They had cleaned him up and he looked less like a prune. When he had been born he was covered in after birth and screaming like a banshee.

He hadn't reacted that well. Saying it was a hideous monstrosity. Now that he could see the child clean and awake it seemed more like a future warrior. There was an impressive low aura of power. If he was trained correctly he could be a suitable heir.

The young nurse was moving to wake up his woman. Vegeta broke out of his inner musings and stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing she's sleeping off a 7 hour labour." Whispered Vegeta. The woman gasped at his sudden appearance in front of her. "You are going to find alternative means to feed the brat." He hissed.

His son was starting to whimper now. The strange man was scaring him. Vegeta growled as he looked at his son. He looked more like the woman than himself. Looking at his bright lavender hair annoyed him. He had hoped for a child similar to a true Saiyan but he just knew he had to accept it.

"That's a cue for you to leave." He said in a threatening voice.

The blonde nurse backed away. "Y..y...yess...sir, I'll do that." Vegeta returned to his post. Confident that he'd done the right thing. Bulma shifted in her sleep mumble a curse. All night the nurses stayed clear of the room.

The rumours quickly spread about the strange man with the flame hair. Faces peered in the small window in the door, but nobody dared entered. In the late morning Bulma stirred awake.

"V..Vegeta you're still here?" She said hoarsely. Her throat had been strained by her screaming.

"No, you're delusional with the pain killers." Smirked Vegeta.

"So you're just a figment of my drugged up imagination." Said Bulma playing along.

"Of course. I think the real Vegeta would have better things to do than babysit." Vegeta said smugly.

"Oh baby!" Squeaked Bulma. She grabbed the nurse call button. "My baby, my baby I must see my baby."

A very nervous sister answered her call. She stayed in the doorway for her own safety. "Yes Ms. Briefs?"

"I want to see my baby." Bulma said sweetly. Taken back by the sudden niceness of Bulma the nurse left. She had been told by the night watch that there was two monsters in this room.

"Hey Vegeta." Bulma said sitting up. "I honestly thought you'd leave. After all the insults I gave you."

"I've heard worse." Vegeta lied.

"What even the chainsaw vasectomy?" Asked Bulma amazed.

Vegeta didn't answer her as the nurse kindly gave Bulma a distraction and placed the newborn in her arms. "Oh my little Trunks." Bulma cooed. She swept him up and gave him a gentle hug. "What where you trying to do, kill your mommy?" The half siayan was crying boldly.

"He's been like that all night." Said the nurse.

"Why wasn't I woken up?" Bulma said slightly irritated.

The nurse began sweat dropping. "Well you see... geez...we were under orders by your husband not to disturb you."

Bulma gave a glare to her 'husband'. "We're not married.... yet." Bulma said. She fumbled with her nighty. Pulling it down she began breast feeding.

The nurse slunk away, glad to leave the happy family. "He looks like you." Bulma mused staring at those strong glaring eyes.

Vegeta grunted, " My opinion differs."

"So when are we going to get married?" Bulma asked.

"After the androids." Vegeta said simply.

"Why after the androids?" Bulma hissed. Trying to keep her voice down for the new born not to be too upset. "The boy from the future said you'd die." In her emotion state Bulma felt the tears falling.

"If we formed a bond it would be too soon." Vegeta said mysteriously.

"?" Bulma gave him a questioning look.

Vegeta sighed, he didn't want to explain. "The bond would be too new. If I get defeated you'll know about it. It will probably give you more pain than the 7 hours of labour."

"So how long till it isn't so new?" Bulma calmly patted Trunk's small tail.

"At least two years. Then if something happens it will only be a deep sadness. You'll just know that I'm no more." Vegeta turned his back to her. She was visibly upset about his talking of his death. He didn't want to look into her sad blue eyes.

"Okay I agree then." Bulma said quietly. "When the androids are defeated we'll be bonded or married. Then you, me and Trunks will be a family."

"I must keep my distance." Vegeta growled lowly. "I can only guarantee that I won't let anything happen to you or our brat. What the hell did you call it?"

Bulma cheered up a little. "I want to name him Trunks. It's an old family name."

Vegeta remained tight lipped as the name mulled over in his head. "It suits this planet." He said eventually. "I will see you when you get back." He said standing by the window.

"Vegeta at least give me one last kiss." Bulma pleaded. The saiyan grumbled but turned back to her. Vegeta quickly pecked her cheek.

"There satisfied." He tried to pull away but something was holding him close. Bulma's tail had slipped out from under the bed and was holding his leg tight.

"Don't think so buster." Bulma giggled. She yanked him down for a deeper on the lips kiss. Trunks chose to spoil the moment by objecting, loudly and the small lungs let out a huge wail.

"Argghh it's got your lungs. My ears were almost healed by those noises you made during his birth." Vegeta dove back covering his almost bleeding ears.

"Your ugly face frightening him Vegeta!" Bulma shouted back at him.

"Take a look in the mirror woman." Vegeta fumed.

"If you're like this now I'd hate to see the honeymoon." A giggling voice interupted.

"Hi mom." Bulma smiled cheerfully. "Take a look at the new heir to the Capsule corporation." Bulma held up the sobbing child.

The older woman squealed and she ran to pick him up. Trunks looked bemused at this new smiling face. His sudden discomfort forgotten by this strange new guest.

"Oh what a little darling. So like his parents." Bulma and Vegeta both grunted. That was still a topic that was up for debate that neither had found an agreement to. Bulma made her tail unwrap from his leg as Vegeta's usual cool body language tried to separate himself from her.

"I'm planning on keeping his tail. It's not like there's a moon now." Bulma said happily letting Trunk's tail wrap round her finger as she sat beside her mother. The stitches in her groin hurt slightly but really wanted to spend as much time with her new love.

"So Vegeta's going to be the only one without a tail?" Mrs. Briefs asked. She gave a sly look across to the father but Vegeta found the wall more interesting to look at.

"Maybe it's a project for our honeymoon. Give us something to fight about." Bulma said.

"Oh, I heard that the Southern Islands is good to visit this time of year." Mrs Briefs giggled.

"I don't know about a beach holiday and Vegeta..." Bulma sighed as she thought about Vegeta in swimming trunks.

"Oh, but if you did would you bring back lots of photos for me?" Mrs Briefs winked.

"Hey it's not settled yet, we still have a huge battle to get through, well Vegeta does. But, it's really not settled at all!" Bulma said, she turned behind her, "Hey Vegeta what do you think?" She turned around to see the open window. There was a distinct lack of Vegeta.

"I guess I'll have to get use to that." Bulma said more to herself.

"Oh honey." Mrs. Briefs joyfully said. "This is just the beginning of your life together." She handed back her grandson.

"Mom, calm down. Can you see if the doctor has anything they can give you?" Bulma asked.

"Oh honey you're such a kidder!" Mrs Briefs laughed as she handed the wriggling baby back to his mother.

"For now it's just you and me kiddo." She said to Trunks touching his tiny nose. He stared back at her blankly. She cuddled him close while trying to devised how Vegeta could get his tail back. She didn't make any definite plans because long term plans were not an option. Especially with homicidal androids arriving soon. 'I'll just wait and see. Then we'll have a honeymoon to go down in history.'

**************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author 's Note: Can you tell what the sequel will be? Yup, Vegeta's tail. Big surprise! You can tell I'm just letting the Android/Cell saga happen as normal. So no point rewriting it. The only small Alternative to this Universe is that Bulma has a tail which doesn't really affect the main story in any way.
> 
> I will upload that as a new story soon. For now this 20 chapter story is complete and will continue in Vegeta's Tail.

**Author's Note:**

> A complete censored version is posted on Fanfiction.net and is currently being transferred to Archive completely uncensored.


End file.
